Sights Unseen
by Tazmainia
Summary: Series 3 'extra scenes'. Sequel to 'All the Spaces In Between'. Same rules apply. Core storyline stays. Adding a few extra scenes that could be slotted into Series 3 with a Galex theme.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel of sorts to 'All the Spaces In Between'. The same rules apply. I won't change the core storyline, just some extra Galex scenes where I can. Enjoy, and as always, let me know what you think. Good, bad or indifferent. **

* * *

Chapter One

Standing in a poorly lit garage, Gene holds onto a bottle of whisky as Alex is perched on a bench holding a glass half full. Never taking her eyes off him, she asks calmly.  
"Where did you go?"

"Abroad. The Isle of Wight. That was shit. So I tried the Costa Brava. D'you know it was the best full English I've ever had. Then I thought, "Why am I running? Gene Hunt doesn't run." I'm in a mess, Bolls."

"So am I."

"Fighting for my future."

Dropping her voice to a whisper, Alex retorts softly.  
"Me too."

Wanting to be close to her again after so long, Gene cringed inwardly as ordered gently.  
"Get up. Come here."

Holding a hand out, Gene grasped hers firmly in his as she let him take her weight as she stood. Raising up her t-shirt slightly; Gene inspected the damage, widening his eyes a little at the sight of her scar.

Feeling his gloved-hand on her stomach; Alex had to hold her breath as she felt it hitch slightly, his touch soothing as he rubbed it gently in apology as he uttered quietly, standing from his crouched position.  
"I'm sorry. Could have hit my target, but you fell all wrong."

Chuckling at his choice of words, Alex meets his gaze as she noticed the familiar spark that was missing from the hospital returning. Retorting huskily as she knew there and then that she had been falling for him since day one. Literally and fugitively.  
"Sometimes in life you can't help which way you fall."

"You do know when I walk through those doors they're going to come for me?"

Hearing the trace of fear in his voice, Alex murmured softly.  
"Yeah. Well, there's only one thing for it. Let's fire up the Quattro."

* * *

Leaning close to her ear, Luigi says warmly.  
"Signora Drake. My heart, she sings. _Canta. Canta." _Before walking off the deal with another customer as Gene asks.

"Canter? What the hell is that?"

Giving him a slightly exasperated look, Alex explains as she holds his gaze.  
_"Canta._ It's Italian. "She sings"."

Chuckling, Keats injects gratefully.  
"Thank you. Heh. Now I know."

Looking over at him, Alex asks curiously.  
"You know what?"

"DCI Hunt didn't intend to kill you during the Douglas Lane robbery. The chemistry between you..." as she glances over Gene, Keats adds. "...It's obvious."

Annoyed at having Keats analyse their relationship after knowing them for two minutes, Gene snaps as he goes to leave uttering irritably.  
"Good. Chemistry lesson over? Right, I'll be getting back to work then."

As Gene gets up to leave. The two men sitting at the bar stand with him, trying to appear intimidating. Keats sees this and orders petulantly.  
"No, no, wait. Sit down! What's the matter with you two? What, you think we're in East Berlin or something? Please. Gene."

Reluctantly, Gene resumes his seat next to Keats as Alex injects in frustration at the way Gene was being treated.  
"Look, you know this is stupid. He didn't mean to kill me; he was trying to save me."

"You heard of Operation Countryman? Destroying the link between the Met and organised crime. Now don't take it the wrong way. I'm not saying that you folks are corrupt, but quite frankly this incident puts Fenchurch East on our radar. This is the latest in a long line of... How should I put it diplomatically? Risky operating styles."

"No, believe it or not, he's one of the good guys." Alex added warmly, catching Gene's eye and holding his gaze as she tried to let him see she meant every word.

An unspoken understanding passed between them as Keats continued.  
"If it was me, there'd still be room for the mavericks. But Newman wants a clean, consistent force. Oh, blimey O'Reilly. It was so easy once upon a time, wasn't it? Yeah, I need another career. Nobody likes us. It's bloody depressing."

"How many years have you spent on the beat?"

"Oh, come on. Are you that surprised that I'm here? You fled to Spain."

"You ever even held a truncheon or a pair of cuffs?"

"Criminals flee to Spain. Look... I know you're clean now but I got to convince a few other people. I'm not going to make you turn in your badge so, until this blows over... go home. Full pay."

Silently accepting his lack of options, Gene adds tetchily.  
"On one condition. I leave here alone. I don't need an escort here from Cannon and bloody Ball." Referring to the two men whom seemed hell bent on following him everywhere.

"Yeah, well, I only take them out to stop them chewing the carpet tiles."

As Gene gets up to go, Keats halts him and puts out a hand to shake.  
"Gene? Thank you."

Pausing for a moment, Gene takes the offered hand reluctantly as a disbelieving look crosses Keats' face. As Gene leaves, he glances briefly back at Alex as he passes before exiting Luigis.

* * *

Surprised at Keats' warning of his intentions, Gene retorts in a challenge.  
"So, you're going to bring me down. Why tell me that?"

Sniggering slightly, Keats replies mockingly.  
"You see, that's what's ironic. You can't leave here no matter what happens. This place defines you. Which means you're going to have to sit here and watch me close your little kingdom forever. And you on the scrap heap. Heh. Well, I just hope I can help Alex before it's too late."

Just as Keats finishes speaking, Ray interrupts.  
"Come on, Guv, booze time a-wasting."

Acting as if nothing had happened, Keats injects calmly.  
"Good idea, Ray. Let's have a drink, eh?" turning to Gene, Keats adds knowingly, expecting him to refuse. "Gene?"

Rising to the challenge in Keats' voice, Gene replies slightly strained.  
"Why not?"

Alex returns to CID with a file and puts it in her desk drawer. As Keats comes over with a mug and a bottle, he retorts in a kindly tone.  
"You've been out of hospital two days, Alex. Please try to look after yourself. I want to help you. I really do. The things you hold dear... you know they might not be so good for you."

Not quite catching his meaning, Alex asks enquiringly.  
"And I'm here to..."

Holding out the drink for her, Keats replies intriguingly.  
"Find out the truth."

Glancing briefly in the direction of Gene's office, Alex looked back at Keats and took the offered drink as Keats looked over at Gene in triumph as he watched him back away into his office.

Watching her take the drink from Keats; Gene walked back into his office from leaning on the door frame, sighing quietly as he oversees his kingdom through the blinds obstructing the window. Knowing that this was the beginning of the end of his relationship with Alex, Gene wished for the thousandth time that that bullet had never left his gun. Chuckling inwardly as the weather seemed to fit his mood, another roll of thunder broke through the down pour of rain that had descended upon Fenchurch East.

* * *

After the last remaining members of CID had left through the doors, Alex glanced up at Gene's office and frowned at the fact that he had pulled the blinds closed. Rising from her seat, Alex made her way over to his door quietly, taking a deep breath before knocking swiftly.

Frowning at the noise, Gene was sure everyone had already left. Feeling the anger rise within him at the thought that Keats had returned to taunt him further, he responded coldly.

"Piss off, Keats. I'm busy."

Taken back his response, Alex opened the door gingerly as she said timidly.

"It's me, Guv."

Whipping round at the sound of her voice, Gene didn't even try to cover his relief at seeing her there as he retorted softly.

"Bolls."

Feeling happiness rush through her as he called her by her nickname, Alex smiled warmly before frowning as she asked gently.

"What's wrong?"

Knowing she would never believe him if he explained what had happened between himself and Keats, Gene ducked his head quickly as he uttered quietly.

"Nothing. Everything's fine."

Feeling him begin to pull emotionally away from her; Alex came round his desk as she looked at him pleadingly, taking hold of his hand as she whispered softly.

"Look at me."

Raising his eyes to hers at her plea; Gene quickly looked away for the pain he saw there, only to have her guide him back to her as she cupped his cheek with her free hand, speaking quietly as she stroked his sideburn.

"Tell me...please"

Closing his eyes as she uttered 'please', Gene opened them to find her fighting off the beginnings of tears that were threatening to spill. Unable to tell her about Keats, Gene pulled her into a tight embrace as he settled for the thing that had been plaguing his mind since she'd woken up. Holding her securely to him at her waist, he brought his other hand that had been in hers to the back of her head as said brokenly.

"God I've missed you, Bolls."

Clutching his shoulders desperately as she fought to keep the tears at bay; Alex breathed in his comforting scent as she held him just that little bit tighter, whispering tearfully back.

"Me too, Guv...me too."

As neither of them wanted to move from the other's embrace, they just swayed gently as the grip they had on each other intensified. As she scrunched up his shirt in her grasp in order to pull him closer; Alex choked back a sob as he weaved a hand through the hair at the back of her neck, applying gentle pressure as he'd done all those months ago in her flat.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Waking up with a jolt, Alex comes to on the sofa in her flat. Unsure how to interpret the Uptown Girl dream she'd just experienced, Alex sighs regretfully before grabbing the remote and turns on the television. As it shows nothing but static , she turns it off and then on again. Not getting any sign from the future, she asks rhetorically.  
"Where is everybody?"

* * *

Becoming increasingly irritated by the constant noise from the builders in CID, Shaz gets to her feet and asks one of the builders tetchily.  
"How much longer you going to be? 'Cos you're doing my head in!"

"Sorry, love. We've got to drag this place into 1983."

Noticing her annoyance, Chris asks in concern.  
"Got one of your migraines, Shaz?"

"Just shut up." Shaz retorts bitterly as she shuffles the tools and equipment that had been put on her desk by the builders.

Chris takes receipt of the post as Alex comes in. Slightly taken back by the fact that Uptown Girl was playing on the radio, Alex glances at Gene in his office before going to her desk to check the Tyler file is still in her drawer. Once sure of that, she notices someone has crudely carved 6-6-20 into the surface of her desk.

Running her fingers over the carving, Alex asks a passing PC.  
"Who did this?"

"Don't know, ma'am."

Hearing her voice, Gene looks up from his ever-seeming increasing paper work to confirm that she was indeed outside and not a daydream. Fed up with not being able to trust his eyes and ears any longer due to her absence, Gene sighs tiredly as he gets up to make his way out into CID.

"Right, this is CID, not the Radio One bloody Road show! Now, listen up. Keats is in today. He wants to interview you all about the efficiency of the ship I run." Turning to Alex, Gene questions her odd expression as she continues to look at him in apparent amusement. "What are you looking at?"

Smirking as she remembered his actions in her dream, Alex smirks as she replies smugly.  
"Nothing."

* * *

Looking at the familiar file, Gene states.  
"Fiona Day."

Puzzled as to him not being able to charge anyone, Alex asks curiously.  
"You didn't find a single suspect?"

"Well, there was an ex-husband, but he, er... he was as devastated as anyone. Had a cast-iron alibi. She lead a blameless life. I found nothing."

"Except for the mark on her arm."

"Well, that wasn't brought to my attention. I went to her funeral."

Taken back his admission, Alex asks astonishment.  
"You went to a victim's funeral?"

Feeling as if he should justify his unorthodox actions, Gene retorts dejectedly.  
"Yeah, I felt I'd let her down, Bolly. Still do."

"There must be some connection."

"Right, we take it wide. Get in touch with every force in the country. Tell them to dig out their old pathology reports."

As Gene makes his exit through the doors of CID, Alex utters softly as she continues to be amazed by the never-ending depths of him.  
"Guv." Following him with her gaze as he makes his way down the corridor.

* * *

Coming out of his office, Gene asks his new DI.  
"When are we at our most vulnerable? Ray?"

"I'm never vulnerable."

As the dream of Uptown Girl made its way to the forefront of her mind, Alex piped up.  
"When we're in love?"

Glad to see she was on the right track, Gene corrected her train of thought.  
"When we're just out of love, Bolly. When we're feeling scared. When we think we're going to spend the rest of our lives on our own."

As his words touched a very sensitive nerve with her, Alex felt compelled to ask him to clarify that they were talking about the case and not themselves.  
"Who exactly are we talking about here?"

"Fiona Day was recently divorced. Her friends said that she was devastated over the failure of her marriage. She feared loneliness, and was hoping for a fresh start with a new man."

Searching through the file of one of the victims, Alex read aloud.  
"Debbie Saunders, divorced two years."

Following suit, Shaz reads another.  
"Nelly Jones, divorcee."

Catching on, Chris adds knowingly.  
"Martha Davis, divorcee."

Not seeing the bigger picture, Ray injects.  
"I still don't see how this helps us."

Wanting to help him but let him figure out the answer on his own, Alex leads him on by asking.  
"You're a scummy sort of a guy, Ray."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Where do you go to meet women?"

Shrugging slightly, Ray replies calmly.  
"Same places most blokes do. Bus stations, pubs, art galleries."

Frowning, Chris repeats Ray's answer in puzzlement.  
"Art galleries?"

"Well, yeah. Scientifically proven that lonely birds love art."

Not liking where this was going, Alex injected warningly.  
"Ray..."

Getting increasingly impatient with the proceedings, Gene asks jadedly.  
"Where else?"

"I don't know. And I refute the insinuation that you..."

Losing his patience entirely, Gene repeats snappily.  
"Where else?"

Taking note of the irritation in the Guv's voice, Ray quickly replied.  
"Dating agencies. I mean, so I've heard. They're popping up all over the place aren't they, for men to meet women. So I've heard."

Looking over at Shaz, Alex asks thoughtfully.  
"Shaz. Where's that Cosmo you were reading?"

Fed up with the constant whistling from the builder behind him, Gene snaps irritably.  
"Oi! Canary boy! If you don't stop that whistling, I'll rip your lips off."

Finding the article, Alex states in triumph.  
"Here it is. The Crescent Moon Dating Agency. Founded by Elaine Downing. She sets up new branches, gets them up and running, and then franchises them out."

Not seeing the reason for such agencies to exist, Chris asks humorously.  
"What sort of sad bastard uses an agency like that?"

Smirking slightly, Shaz injects.  
"Sad bastards like Ray, I reckon."

"I have not used a dating agency! And if you suggest that one more time, I'm going to kick your arse!"

Defending Shaz, Chris pipes up confidently.  
"Have to kick mine first."

Reading through the article, Alex says aloud.  
"It lists the agency's offices. Hoxton, Bristol, Sheffield, Norwich, Newcastle. And a new one's just opened up in Fenchurch a couple of months ago."

Glad for a break-through, Gene suggests sarcastically.  
"Right, let's go and hang her upside down and see if any murderers fall out."

"Guv, you can't just go in there like a bull in a china shop. We'll scare our killer off. I've got a feeling he's about to kill again. Maybe he's going to choose a woman from this new Fenchurch branch."

"What, and your alternative is?"

Despite the possibility she'd regret it somewhere along the way, Alex replies tentatively.  
"Well, I could go in as bait. Pretend I'm a lonely woman looking for love."

"Well, there's no change there, then. No, I don't like it."

Knowing it would persuade him, Alex added suggestively.  
"It would impress the hell out of Keats."

* * *

Sitting in Gene's office; Alex glances up at Gene from the other side of the desk as she drinks in the sight of him, letting her gaze wander over him appreciatively before asking in mild annoyance.  
"Why did you have to come crashing in like that? I was just getting somewhere with her."

Mirroring her position, Gene looks up from his questionnaire as he leans on his hand, answering her defiantly.  
"Because I'm not letting you take all the glory with Little Jimmy."

Smiling inwardly at his jealousy, Alex retorts quietly.  
"You just can't stand not being in control, can you?"

Wanting to get one over her; having missed their sparring, Gene suggests thoughtfully.  
"You know, you presuppose that the killer is a man. Well, what if I manage to flush out that the killer is a woman?"

Looking back up at his challenge, Alex retorts huskily.  
"Control freak."

Wanting to know what she was interested in for later use, Gene asks curiously.  
"What did you put for Favourite Meal?"

"It's personal."

"It's a police investigation."

"Er, I once had the most amazing roast foie gras with gooseberry, braised konbu and crab biscuit. What did you put?"

"Steak and chips."

"Favourite Artist?"

"Herb Alpert and His Tijuana Brass."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Alex repeats in astonishment.  
"Herb Alpert?"

"Yes, women love it. Reminds them of sun and sea, and getting poked behind an electricity substation in Torremolinos. What did you put?" Gene retorts smugly as he asks.

"Georges Braque."

"You know what? You're going to get every soppy, pustular virgin this side of the Blackwall Tunnel."

"At least I'll get some replies." Taking his questionnaire, Alex reads aloud his answers.  
"Favourite Drink - bitter, but only from central Manchester. Favourite Film - High Noon. Most Admired Person - Winston Churchill. Philosophy On The Opposite Sex - Maid in the living room, cook in the kitchen, whore in the bedroom."

Swivelling slightly in his chair, Gene remarks knowingly.  
"Women admire honesty, Bolls."

Handing back his questionnaire, Alex adds in amusement.  
"You know how many replies you're going to get, don't you? None."

Knocking before entering, Shaz utters dejectedly.  
"Just off home, Guv." Before leaving CID quietly.

Looking round at her, Alex adds cheerily.  
"Bye, Shaz." Before turning back to Gene as she asks. "What's the matter with that girl?"

Snatching her paper, Gene begins to read aloud.  
"Favourite Film - Thelma & Louise." Never heard of it.

Lost in thought, Alex retorted dejectedly.  
"Hasn't come out yet."

"Favourite drink - Sauvignon Blanc, but only from the South Island of New Zealand."

Formulating a plan, Alex asks curiously.  
"Where does Shaz live?"

Not really interested, Gene replies dismissively.  
"No idea, never asked her. And I've told you more than once, Bolly, Nelson Mandela _**is**_ a terrorist."

* * *

Sitting next to Alex at the bar, Gene remarks sarcastically.  
"Well, that went well. I've just spent a precious evening with a bunch of sluts and losers."

Feeling down-hearted at her apparent failure, Alex adds tiredly.  
"He wasn't there."

Trying to cheer her up, Gene added hopefully.  
"No, but he might have been. That's the frustrating thing."

Shaking her head minimally, Alex retorted dejectedly.  
"No, he wasn't. There was no pattern. There was no response to my questions."

Coming up to the two officers, Elaine informed them both.  
"I'm going home now."

Not bothering to look up, Gene replied dismissively.  
"Goodnight."

Trying to salvage her idea, Alex asked hopefully.  
"Nothing jumped out to you, did it, Elaine?"

"No. Look, I can't tell you how sorry I am that my agency has been involved in these terrible crimes. I hope you find the person that killed these women."

"Oh, I will. And the only dates he'll be going on will be with a very large man called Bubba and a tub of prison margarine."

"Has it poisoned you, all this, Mr Hunt?"

"Oh, go back to fluffyville, lady."

Turing to Alex, Elaine said confidently.  
"There is love in this world." Before turning to Gene and glaring pointedly. "People find it every day." Receiving a snort of amusement in return from Gene as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Seeing Elaine enter Luigi's, Ray says warningly.  
"Guv."

Sidling up Gene, Elaine utters smoothly.  
"I heard what happened. You did a fine thing."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, he can die in a nice, warm cell in prison."

Knowing Alex was watching from the bar; Gene didn't hesitate when Elaine pulled him down for a passionate embrace, pulling her closer for a second for effect as her coat rode slightly up her back.

Breaking apart, Gene summoned all of his will power not to turn and look over at Alex as he regretted his actions, knowing he'd gone a little too far with the stunt as Elaine propositioned him openly.  
"If you ever want a date, Mr Hunt..." placing a card in his pocket, Elaine added huskily. "...call me."

Passing Alex on her way out, Elaine didn't register the pained expression Alex had opted as she turned her gaze back Gene as Ray asked impressed.  
"How did you do that?"

Putting back up his façade, Gene replied confidently before taking a swig from his wine bottle.  
"Well, Raymondo, you've either got it, my friend, or you haven't."

"Ha-ha! To Shaz!"

As the musical tones of Cyndi Lauper blasted out of the speakers; Gene made his way over to Alex, feeling guilty at her uncomfortable expression before she replaced it with a warm smile.  
"You know, we make a good team, Bolly. Posh totty and a bit of rough."

Thinking of her dream once more, Alex retorted in agreement.  
"Uptown girl, downtown man. Look at Shaz. She's blooming."

"One thing, though. Teams stick together through thick and thin."

Putting down her glass, Alex added quietly.  
"I know."

Continuing his speech, Gene said petulantly.  
"They don't go behind your back digging up old files. Old files that are better left well alone."

Trying to explain that she'd dismissed Keats' suggestions, Alex uttered gently.  
"Guv..."

Not wanting to hear her excuses, Gene added pointedly.  
"You see, Keats and people like him, they want to take us down, Alex. So no matter what he says... don't help him." Before leaving Luigi's and going to stand at the top of the steps, lighting up a cigarette as he attempted to unwind.

* * *

Staring blankly at the wooden surface of the bar, Alex didn't notice Luigi approach until he uttered kindly as he polished a wine glass.

"Signorina Drake, you haven't finished your wine."

Noting her glass was still at the same level since Gene had left, Alex sniffed quietly as she retorted brokenly.

"I'm just not in the mood, Luigi. I think I'll go and get some fresh air."

Standing, Alex frowned slightly at the grin that had begun to form on Luigi's face.

"What?"

Raising his eyebrows at his slip, Luigi quickly excused himself muttering quietly as he shuffled away.

"Oh, s'cuse...s'cuse...I have to attend to this..."

Puzzled as to Luigi's reaction, Alex shook her head dismissively as she made her way out of the front door. Looking up as she began to climb the stairs she noticed the outline of a very familiar figure leaning against the wall at the top of the stairs, watching intently as the smoke curled from his lips.

Seeing him turn his head in her direction, Alex sighed in defeat as she knew there was no way of retreating quietly without him noticing. Taking a deep breath; she climbed the stairs up to him and closed her eyes as she rested her head against the brick wall, leaning unconsciously towards him as she mirrored his stance.

Looking down at her as she breathed in and out slowly, Gene took the opportunity to really observe her as she still had her eyes closed. Taking in her tired expression and slightly pale complexion, Gene's conscience subjected him to another round of self-loathing in the knowledge that he had, in part, been the cause of her troubles.

Not being able to stand her silence anymore, Gene said rhetorically.

"We need to stop meeting like this, Bolly."

Hearing her words echoed by him in much the same teasing tone; Alex opened her eyes promptly as she turned her head to look at him properly. Seeing the familiar warmth in his startlingly blue eyes, Alex smiled tenderly at his attempt to comfort her. Flinching slightly as he reached a hand out and gently clasped hers, Alex relaxed almost immediately when he began to stroke his thumb across the back of her hand.

Closing her eyes to the delightfully familiar feel of his hold, Alex gratefully squeezed his hand in thanks as she laid her head upon his shoulder. At her contented sigh, Gene smiled to himself before carefully resting his cheek on the top of her head.

Continuing to stroke the back of her hand soothingly, Gene uttered softly.

"Welcome back, Bolls."

Feeling her turn her head into his shoulder as she smiled, he squeezed her hand lightly as she whispered tenderly.

"It's good to be back."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As Keats makes his way over to Alex and Gene are standing, he inform them.  
"That Tory councillor caught up in the fire last Thursday? My boss reckons Maggie's got high hopes for him."

Resisting the temptation to roll his eyes at Keats' complete disregard for Ray's well-being, Gene retorts irritably.  
"One of my officers nearly died in there, but hey, I've got high hopes for him, an' all."

"Yeah, but the point is, everyone's taking a gander at this one, Gene. Yeah?"

Fed up of Keats' constant riding of Gene's case, Alex replies in annoyance.  
"The bigger picture's your bag, sir. We're just trying to find an arsonist."

Glad to have her on-side, Gene adds at Keats' expense.  
"If you shove your nose any further up Newman's arse, it'll end up browner than bloody Gandhi in a heat wave."

Raising his hands in mock surrender, Keats retorted quickly.  
"Hey hey. Both of you, don't shoot the messenger." Taking care to lean towards Gene so both him and Alex can hear, he adds cruelly. "Or anyone else for that matter."

Before walking away as the fire chief came towards them, informing them of the situation.  
"We've located the seat of the fire. The distribution board blew out. It was rigged."

"No petrol bombs then?" Alex asks curiously.

"No, much more complex."

"Same device that was used in the other fires?" Gene enquires, beginning to see a pattern emerging.

"It's too early to tell."

As the fire chief leaves them to sort out the debris, Alex and Gene breathe a sigh of frustration as Alex thinks out-loud.  
"A political arsonist. And tomorrow's Election Day."

"Yeah, and soon enough, we'll all be feeling the heat." Gene retorts, looking in Keats direction as he stands near his car. Turning back to Alex, he adds. "Now let's see if Viv has rounded up any anarchists for us."

* * *

Answering Shaz's question, Alex replies.  
"Most of those convicted of arson are male. There may be evidence of occupational maladjustment, sexual, marital problems, alcoholism."

Not entirely convinced by her theories, Gene retorts humorously.  
"Well that could apply to half the country. Come to think of it, you could apply it to most of the people in here! If it was political, then why remain anonymous? I mean, Election Day's a perfect soap-box for your cause. Right, I suggest we de-camp to Luigi's. I could do with a drink. Anyway, he needs the company."

Coming over to Alex's desk, Shaz asks.  
"Ma'am. Manchester's been on. D'you want anything else sending down on the Sam Tyler case?"

Casting an anxious glance towards, Alex utters quietly so as not for him to over-hear as Ray returns to CID looking a little worse for wear.

"Er, no, I'm fine. Thanks, Shaz."

Glad to have his friend back, Chris pipes up.  
"Good to have you back, mate. You can give me that fiver you owe me."

Slightly concerned at Ray's appearance, Alex says kindly.  
"You shouldn't be here, Ray."

Wanting to maintain his pride, Ray retorts confidently.  
"It's only smoke inhalation."

Coming over to support him, Gene adds encouragingly.  
"Good man, Ray."

As Gene gives Ray a brisk pat on the shoulder, Keats makes an appearance into CID.

"Oh, that fireman, Andy Smith. I'm gonna buy him a bevvy later. Saved my bacon."

"Get a round on me, Ray." Keats injects, handing him a tenner before turning to Gene and uttering subtly. "Gene? A word?"

* * *

Upon entering his office, Keats asks irritably.  
"Is there any reason why am I sharing my office with the bloody Tour de France?"

"Can't be helped, James. Cuts in resources. We're having to use other rooms to interview anarchists."

"It's all right, I know it's a game for you. Mano et mano. That's Latin."

"Oh, you smarmio tosspotio. That's Latin, an' all."

Casting his attention across to the various files stacked up against the wall, Keats states threateningly.  
"You see these files, here? These are cases dating back to 1980. This is your past, Gene. And it will determine your future. All your grubby little secrets and malpractices waiting to be uncovered. I'm gonna unearth you, Hunt. Expose you to the air."

"Good! Well, you knock yourself out. In both senses of the word."

"Ray nearly died tonight trying to impress you. Poor bloke feels like he has something to prove."

"Well we all have to prove ourselves, Jim. Every day."

As Gene goes to leave, Keats rings one of the bicycle bells, retorting knowingly.  
"Ask not for whom the bell tolls."

Gene pauses to glare at him, then leaves. Keats continues to ring the bell until he's out of sight.

* * *

As Shaz skims a Conservative election leaflet across the bar to Ray, she says shrewdly.  
"Here you are, it's more your cuppa."

Surprised at Ray's choice in vote, Alex adds curiously.  
"Now _**that**_ is interesting. A misogynist voting for a woman."

"Maggie's got more balls than all of 'em." Ray adds defensively.

"She talks more balls." Shaz mutters.

"Fair's fair, Shazzer, she won a war."

"Yeah. I mean who's gonna vote for Worzel Gummidge?" Ray asks dismissively.

"Labour is the only party that believes in equality and socialist principles. Always has done and always will. They would never have gone into a pointless war like the Falklands."

"Actually, Shaz, they... Yeah, er, never mind." Alex quickly re-thinks her decision to let them know of the future.

Slightly uncomfortable with his current predicament, Gene injects gruffly.  
"Have you two quite finished? I feel like the filling in a feminist sarnie."

Taking another small sip of her drink, Alex just about refrains from rolling her eyes at his comment as Ray asks the fireman something from across the bar.

* * *

As the rest of CID had all but disappeared from Luigi's; Alex turns to Gene as he gets up to leave, taking in each minute detail as he pulls his coat on first before carefully putting on his leather gloves she's become increasingly fond of in the last couple of years.

Feeling her eyes on him; Gene looks up from his task of getting ready to leave and catches her eye briefly before she looks away hurriedly, a slight blush forming on her cheeks as she attempts to be uninterested by scanning the notice board of today's specials.

Smirking to himself, Gene makes his way over to her as he says softly.

"Walk you home, Bolly."

Snapping her attention back to him, Alex chuckles lightly as she replies in amusement.

"I only live upstairs, Guv."

Not one to be deterred, Gene retorts humorously.

"Yes, and given how much you've put away, I'd be surprised if you can make it up that flight of stairs without falling flat on your privately educated arse."

Noting the layer of concern in his voice, Alex smiled warmly at him as she uttered quietly.

"Good point. Maybe you should walk me up."

Returning her smile, Gene offered his arm which she gratefully took as they made their way towards the stairs. Shaking his head in disappointment, Luigi sighed tiredly as his two favourite customers once again refused to acknowledge what was right in front of them.

Coming to a halt outside her door, Gene goes to pull away when Alex grips his arm slightly. Speaking softly, Alex leans against him as she says quietly.

"Thank you."

Twitching his lips up slightly in a smirk, Gene retorts gently.

"You're welcome, Bolls. Couldn't have you falling down the stairs, now could we, eh."

Smiling at his usual remark, Alex closes her eyes slowly as she breaths in his aftershave, mixed with something that intrinsically 'Gene'. Watching the peaceful expression that flutters across her face as she closes her eyes, Gene smiles to himself before uttering softly in her ear.

"Time for bed, Bolls."

Shivering at the feel of his warm breath as it ghosts the shell of her ear as he speaks, Alex gulps silently before opening her eyes to stare straight into his know darkened depths. Watching intently as he brings his hands up to cradle her face, Alex swallows back a whimper as he brings his lips to her forehead before whispering tenderly, causing her to close her eyes once more.

"Good night, Bolls."

Withdrawing from her, Gene smiles as he notices she's still got her eyes closed. Running a hand up and down her arm in a soothing gesture, Gene then walks away as he makes his way back down the stairs.

Opening her eyes in time to see him disappear round the corner, Alex smiles to herself as she brings a hand up to her forehead to touch where he'd just kissed her before turning round and unlocking the door to her flat.

* * *

Walking down the corridor towards Cid, Gene asks Alex.  
"What did you manage to get out of her that I didn't?"

"From what Karen said, Andy's a lot worse than we thought. And you're right, Guv, she's definitely protecting him. She flew off the handle when I asked if he'd confessed to her."

As Keats walks past them with a bicycle, he states demandingly.  
"You got a war hero locked up on Election Day. The Yard have told me to insist you release Andy Smith within the hour."

"Andy Smith is a man out of control. If he's released, he's definitely going to kill again."

Turning to Alex, Keats asks menacingly.  
"Your professional opinion?"

Slightly annoyed at his insinuation, Alex replies curtly.  
"Yeah, my professional opinion."

As Keats concedes defeat and wheels onwards with an irritated ping of his bell, Alex asks.  
"You been putting crap in his office again?"

Not even bothering to deny it, Gene replies simply.  
"Yeah."

* * *

As Alex and Shaz sit at a table in Luigi's, Alex asks Shaz curiously.  
"I thought you were supposed to be seeing Julian tonight?"

"Yeah, I was. It's just... I don't think I've got anything in common with him."

"Well opposites can attract, Shaz."

"I think he's a bit posh for me, ma'am."

"Well somebody from one class can still find somebody from another class attractive." Hearing the door slam, Alex looks up to see Gene walk into Luigi's and lean up against the bar as he talks to Luigi. Trying hard not to blush as memories of the previous night came rushing back to the forefront of her mind, Alex adds quickly.  
"Maybe not attractive. Quite fond of, in a funny sort of a way."

Following her line of sight, Shaz tries not chuckle as Alex continues to stare in the Guv's direction as she takes another sip of her drink.

* * *

Leaning her head back against the cold concrete brick of the wall at the top of the stairs leading down to Luigi's, Alex sighs into the cold night air as she closes her eyes in exhaustion. Feeling a powerful gust of cold wind as it blows straight past her, Alex shivers violently before pulling her jacket tighter round herself. Hearing the door swing shut as someone starts to make their way up from Luigi's, Alex's eyes snap open at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Not joining in the celebrations, Bolly? Would've had you down as doing hoola hoops with Thatcher winning the election again."

Turning her head towards him, Alex smiled warmly a he made his way up to her and stood close enough for her to be able feel his body heat.

"Bit too rowdy in there, Guv. Came out here for some peace and quiet."

Hearing the tiredness in her voice, Gene took her reply to mean she wanted to be left alone. Nodding curtly, he pushed off from the wall as he uttered quietly.

"Right...well...better let you have some peace, eh."

Moving to walk away, Gene turned back to her as she grabbed his arm loosely, saying softly.

"Don't leave."

Seeing the plea in her eyes as the street lamp shone down under the canopy, Gene nodded mutely before feeling her shiver. Noting her inappropriate attire for the current climate, Gene huffed in mild annoyance as he shrugged his coat of, muttering to her as he draped it round her shoulders.

"Honestly, Bolls. You'll catch your death if you don't start wearing some proper clothes."

Snuggling into his warm woollen coat, Alex closed her eyes as she breathed his scent in deeply before opening them again to look at him. Sidling up against him, Alex attempted to share their body heat as another gust of cold air brushed past them. Instinctively, Gene wrapped his arms around her, trying to shield her more from the cold as the first signs of winter made their presence felt.

Feeling him shiver slightly, Alex felt a pang of guilt as she was currently defying him of his coat's usage. Turning her head so her mouth was millimetres from his ear, Alex whispered softly.

"I know a flat that's much warmer than here."

Gulping at the caress of her breath as she whispered into his ear, Gene raised his eyebrows as he asked in amusement.

"Is that a promise, Bolly?"

Chuckling at the leer laced with his words, Alex pulled back as she replied quietly.

"In a way."

Not quite sure how to take her reply, Gene simply nodded in agreement as they untangled themselves from each other and made their way up to her flat.

* * *

Once seated on the sofa, Gene raised his eyebrows in suspicion as she came at him with a thick blanket. Instead of handing it to him like he thought, Alex surprised him completely as she took the seat next to him and draped the blanket over both of them before snuggling closer into his side. Still in a slight state of shock, Gene didn't react at all until Alex snaked an arm around his waist as she pulled herself closer still to him by curling her other arm round his back. Relaxing in her hold; Gene proceeded to do them same as he snuck an arm round the back of her waist, before lacing his fingers with hers as she moved her hand up to rest above his ever-increasingly heartbeat.

Turning her face into the side of his neck, Alex nuzzled her nose against him tenderly as he tightened his hold on her, whispering softly.

"Night, Bolls."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Coming to stand a few feet away from a man that appears to sitting on a sofa under a tunnel, Gene addresses him causally.  
"Afternoon, Shorty. How's life in the fast lane?" Turning to Alex, he informs her. "Shorty here has a bit of a problem. He likes the brown stuff. Can't stop sticking it in his veins." Turning back to the man, he continues his questioning. "So what's going on out there? Any new players on the street?"

"Oh, yeah. That's why I'm sitting in an alley, shivering, puking."

Noticing his clear signs of cold turkey, Alex asks.  
"Is there a drought?"

"Ain't talking without no cash in hand."

"Oh yes, you will. Because if you don't, I will do to you what I did to you last time. D'you want to tell the lady what that was?"

"He shoved my head down the toilet."

"You don't want to see his bathroom, I can tell you. Mr Muscle would have a heart attack. DI Drake asked you a question. Is there a drought out there?"

"Most of the dealers have either shut up shop or buggered off."

Thinking there may be a connection with the Stafford's, Alex asks curiously.  
"When did the dealers start backing off?"

"Couple of months ago. All me normal blokes gone. It's not right. It's not fair."  
Not having much sympathy for crack heads, Gene adds sarcastically.  
"Oh, I'm welling up here. If you hear of anything, you call me, understood?"

When Gene walks off, Alex goes to follow but is halted by Shorty speaking.

"You belong here. You look like you're visiting, but you're not, are you? You're staying."

Noticing his change in tone, Alex asks bewildered.  
"What did you say?"

A train rumbles overhead before Gene pops his head back round the corner, shouting.  
"Bolly!"

Alex goes to catch him up, but glances at the tunnel wall as she passes. On it are various bits of graffiti, the most notable being "For a good time call 6620", "Molly waz here" and "Gene Sam". Alex glances again at Shorty, but he's not saying anything. Frowning at the graffiti once more, Alex leaves even more confused than before.

* * *

Walking back into Gene's office, Alex reasons.  
"Droughts don't just happen without a reason. If the dealers are all giving up, there must be something in it."

"Well it would help if we could actually speak with Wilson's undercover cop."

Spotting a photo on his desk, Gene examines it asking.  
"What's this? There you go. That's her, with young Daniel and Terry. All looks very cosy."

"They definitely look very comfortable with her."

"Yeah, well they're blokes. When a girl like that wiggles up to you, you going to tell her anything to get her knickers off."

Looking up at his remark; Alex notices a look of guilt appear briefly cross his face before Viv interrupts, leading her to believe he really was sorry for suggesting that in front of her, why, was completely beyond her as he'd said much worse before.  
"Guv, uniform picked up Johnstone."

"Right, where is the filthy little pusher?"

"He's having a little lie down."

* * *

Looking round at the mass of mannequins, Gene says casually.  
"No clothes, no hair. Boobs like crash helmets. It's no life for them, is it?"

"I told you, we're putting her in jeopardy just..." Alex stops mid-sentence as Louise enters the room. Turning to face her, Alex greets her subtley. "Hi. Customs and Excise. Just thought we'd have a chat."

"I didn't realise we had a visit scheduled for today. Or at all."

Wanting to get as much information from her as possible without endangering her, Gene asked.  
"Well, we just need to know if there's anything our department should be aware of?"

Catching his drift, Louise looks round anxiously and drops her voice as she says quietly.  
"Can't talk here."

Not wanting to give up, Gene adds.  
"It's just that you haven't phoned home for a while. Thought it might be nice to catch up. Find out what's been going on in your life."

"Westburn Estate. Five o'clock. I'll be there. Now, please." Knowing it would seem rouse suspicion if she kept talking quietly, Louise said more loudly. "Well thank you very much for dropping by. I'm sure you'll find everything here meets current regulations."

As she finishes her sentence Terry Stafford appears from one of the back rooms, recognising Gene immediately.  
"Hunt. Gene bloody Hunt."

"Terry bloody Stafford."

Worrying that they'd blown her cover, Alex muttered under her breath.  
"Great."

"Thought you bastards had forgotten all about me."

"Just routine enquiries, Terence."

"Nothing you ever did was routine, Gene. I'm touched you'd stop by, though. When you retire, you start to wonder what it was all about. Wife buggered off years ago, kid doesn't listen to a word you say. You start to wonder if it was all worth it. And then Mr Hunt here pops up just to remind you that your name lives on."

Not buying his act for a second, Alex remarks knowingly.  
"Well that's very heart-warming. Even if it isn't true."

Removing his hat, Terry retorts smoothly.  
"I never lie to beautiful women."

Resistant to his innocent attitude, Alex asks.  
"What are you doing here then, if you're retired?"

"Oh this? Little Daniel's business. I just stop by on my daily walk. Nice to get out of the flat, see a pretty face." Turning to Gene, he adds accusingly. "You should know all about that, Gene. Of course you do. I saw you, chatting away to her. The old Hunt charm."

"Well enjoy your walk. Pretty soon you'll only be allowed an hour round the yard, then straight back to your cell. Highlight of the day. Unless, of course, you drop the soap in the shower."

"Oh, dear. Almost sounds like you've got a problem with me."

Gen favours Terence with one of his mirthless grins and they turn to go, until Gene turns back to say.  
"Oh, erm, by the way. A certain DCI Wilson sends his regards. Said you ran over him in an Austin Allegro."

Smirking back in response, Terry retorts.  
"Shouldn't believe half what you see, and none of what you hear, Mr Hunt. Tell him I said hello back."

* * *

As Alex and Gene make their way to CID, Gene suggests.  
"First thing tomorrow we go back there."

"What, and put her at risk even more? Think about it, Guv, it's not..."

Cutting her off, Gene adds irritably.  
"Thinking's overrated. We need answers, Bolls, and little Louise has got 'em."

As he says this, Keats appears in the corridor as he demands angrily.  
"What gave you the right to directly contact an undercover officer?"

Wanting to defend Gene, Alex injects politely.  
"It was deemed a necessary risk…"

"It's OK, Bolls. We don't have to answer any of pencil-neck's questions."

"Oh, believe me, you do. Maybe I was wrong to give you the leeway. Hoped to challenge you, see you rise to the occasion."

"I knew it. Out of the closet. He's all over me."

Suppressing the urge to laugh, Alex asks.  
"What's happened?"

"She says she'll only speak to you two. God knows why."

Alex and Gene burst into CID to find Louise Gardiner sitting there, cut lip and blood pouring down the side of her face.

* * *

As Louise has settled into Alex's flat, she sighs in defeat before uttering.  
"Just all feels so pointless. Even if we take the Stafford's down, someone else will spring up in their place."

"It's natural to feel disillusioned. And that's why I'd like you to join us. At Fenchurch."

"You don't want someone like me."

"No, don't do that. Don't put yourself down. I'd like to help you, Louise."

"Why?"

"Because maybe that's why I'm here. To help coppers like you. So, here's what we're going to do. We are going to go through all your reports, and we are going to find something. We are going to find something to bring down the Stafford's the right way."

Feeling smile creep into her face, Louise adds knowingly.  
"You're not going to stop until you bring them down, are you?"

"It's what we do, isn't it? I know you might find it strange, but, um, outside of this... for me, there's nothing."

Giving her a friendly smile, Alex gets up and goes to the kitchen to get some glasses. A gloved hand clamps a cloth over her mouth and grabs her; she gives a muffled scream before passing out.

* * *

Concerned for his career, Chris asks anxiously.  
"I'm going to be OK? I mean, you sorted everything, didn't you? It's just, I can't lose this job."

Easing his mind, Gene replies confidently.  
"Yeah, you'll be fine. Listen, if Her Nibs thinks that she can sit at home in a bath full of righteous indignation over what happened here yesterday, she's got another bloody thing coming." Before walking off in search of Alex.

* * *

Reaching her flat door, Gene knocks loudly. Getting no response, he shouts.  
"Alex!" Not hearing anything, Gene becomes worries as he shots in concern. "Drake, are you in there?"

Becoming increasingly worried of her lack of response, Gene takes a step back and charges down the door. Gene finds her lying on the floor of the flat's living room, and turns her over, uttering panicked.  
"Bolly."

Gene gives Alex a gentle slap on the cheek as he continues to panic.  
"Come on, wake up. Bugger." With last ditch effort to rouse her, he shouts. "Bolly!"

Not really getting anywhere there, Gene steals himself for the very possibility that he might have to perform CPR on her, again. Just as he leans in to start, Alex screams causing Gene to rear back in some surprise.  
"Nuh!"

"Aargh!"

Not bothering to cover the fact that he was relieved she was alright, Gene asks in concern.  
"What happened?"

Clutching her forehead in pain, Alex moans.  
"Oh, God."

"Where's Louise?"

Not listening, Alex utters breathlessly.  
"I couldn't breathe."

"Louise, where is she?"

Looking round as far as she could whilst lying on the floor, Alex replies weakly.  
"I don't know. They must have taken her."

"Did you see anyone?"

"No, no, it happened too quickly." Gasping as a new wave of pain consumed her, Alex moaned. "God, my head."

Not being able to stand seeing her in pain, Gene added distractedly.  
"Terry Stafford, it's got to be. Right, listen, Bolls. I know you've had one of your turns, but a fellow police officer is in grave danger here. Come on, get your arse in gear. Now."

Getting up to leave, Gene turned back as he heard her breathing labouring as she uttered in agony.  
"Urgh."

Wincing in sympathy, Gene made his way back down to her as he eased her up slowly. Supporting her at the small of her back, Gene let her rest her full weight against him as he spoke softly.

"It's alright, Bolls. I got ya."

Curling up into his side, Alex whimpered slightly as the pain coursed through her head once again. Rubbing soothing circles into her back; Gene cupped her cheek as he placed a tender kiss upon her forehead, lingering a little as he felt her press her head into the gentle caress. Trying to get her breathing under control, Alex cuddled closer into him as he whispered comfortingly into her ear.

"It'll be alright, Bolls. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Sitting in Luigi's Alex utters quietly.  
"I can't believe I trusted her."

"Shagging Terry Stafford."

"She was right though. Police did let her down. You can't just put somebody in undercover and expect them to make sense of things by themselves."

"Tough titty. That's the job. You get dirt on your hands. Crap in your pants."

"Course, I knew you'd be a beacon of sensitivity."

"I'm cheering you up."

"Well you're not really, are you?"

"I'm saying you were right to believe her. I mean the bottom line is, we trust each other."

Sipping her drink, Alex retorts thoughtfully.  
"It's not that easy though, is it? How could you tell if somebody was hiding a deep dark secret?"

Just as she says this, Keats arrives_._  
"Um... I just wanted to say… I know you all tried your best today. And to lose a fellow officer... Words aren't enough."

"You're still talking." Gene injects loudly.

Ignoring Gene's jibe, Keats turns to Chris.  
"Chris, I've been asked to, er, file a report about your assault on Daniel Stafford. And as far as I'm concerned, it was accidental. He attacked you, you defended yourself."

"Really?"

"We lost a good copper today. I don't want to make it two. If it comes back to bite me in the arse somewhere down the line, I'll take the flak. You just keep doing what you do best."

"Thanks, Gu…" at gene's glare, Chris corrects himself. "Jim, sir. Sir Jim. Thank you."

Smiling slightly, Keats turns away to the bar.

Leaning towards Gene slightly, Alex whispers.  
"You know, you should be thanking him as well."

"Yeah, right. What, you're serious?" Gene scoffs.

"Chris' career was over. He's been given a second chance, and it's thanks to Jim. So yes, Guv, I am serious."

Heaving a sigh of defeat, Gene acknowledged that she did have a point, and he was going to respect that...and have a little fun as well. Clearing his throat, Gene adds loudly.  
"Thank you, Jim, for what you did."

Keats raises his cocktail in acknowledgement. But Gene hasn't finished yet, and gets to his feet.  
"Thank you. And thank you for gracing us with your presence. For coming down from your ivory tower to poke and prod us mere mortals, and for giving me the chance to work with such a fine figure of a man."

Rolling her eyes at his inability to talk to Keats without starting an argument, Alex mutters to herself.  
"Oh, for God's sake."

"Y'know sometimes, I'm surprised I can even look at you, such is the brightness of the sun that shines from your arse. Thank you, Jim. Thank you."

Gene drains his Scotch and Keats and him exchange a look of mutual hatred before Gene adds dismissively.  
"Right. Who'd like a bloody drink?"

Distracted by the image of the young copper that had been haunting her for the past couple of weeks, Alex got up quietly as she took the opportunity to sneak out without being noticed.

Turning back to Alex, Gene quickly scanned the room as she appeared to have disappeared. Not staying for Luigi to produce the next drink he'd ordered, Gene made for the stairs leading up to her flat without a backwards glance or second thought.

* * *

Coming to a halt outside her front door, Gene took in the fact that it was falling slightly off its hinges from his rush to reach her earlier that day. Knocking gently, Gene uttered quietly.

"Bolls...you in here? Bolls?"

Waiting for a couple of seconds, Gene looked up from his boots as the door opened to reveal a rather tired-looking Alex.

"Hey, Bolls. You left early."

Leaning against the door frame, Alex nodded as she retorted quietly.

"Yeah...I was feeling kind of tired so..."

Hearing the weariness in her voice, Gene felt a pang of guilt at his outburst earlier in front of Keats. Thinking he'd worn her out through his childish antics, Gene shuffled his feet awkwardly as he said gently.

"Yeah, of course...um...sorry about your door. I'll pay for the damages. Give Luigi the money on my way out."

Watching him go to walk away, Alex grabbed at his sleeve as she uttered softly.

"Wait...stay a while. I've got some whisky knocking around here somewhere."

Understanding the fear of being left alone after being attacked in your own home, Gene nodded mutely as he allowed her to pull him into the flat.

Hiding unsuspectingly at the foot of the stairs, Keats seethed as his attempts to break the connection Alex and Gene share had ultimately failed. Deciding it was time for a new strategy, Keats took one last drag of his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and stamping it out completely, letting his coat waft behind him as he walked away.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Settling on the sofa, Gene watched in silent amusement as Alex muttered to herself whilst she was looking through her cupboards for whisky. Spotting the discarded blanket from the previous night on the arm of the sofa, Gene tugged it towards him as Alex made her way back into the living room with two glasses and whisky bottle in hand.

Raising an eyebrow as she watched him pull the blanket close to him, Alex smirked slightly as she placed the glasses and whisky on the coffee table. Taking the seat next to him; Alex's smirk turned into a full-blown smile as she watched him out of the corner of her eye drag said blanket and place it round her shoulders, letting it hang off her shoulders as she got comfortable.

Pulling the corners of the blanket closer round herself; Alex turned to look at him properly as he leaned back against the cushions with a sigh of relief, closing his eyes as he relaxed further into the seat. Taking the opportunity to really study him as he had none of the stresses or pressures of the job at present, Alex found herself liking it more and more that he felt at ease enough with her to unwind and show a side of himself that people rarely got to experience.

Feeling her eyes on him, Gene muttered in false annoyance.

"Stop staring at me, woman. I'm not a bloody artefact."

Still feeling her gaze on him, Gene opened one eye to find her smiling warmly at him as she retorted in a breathy tone.

"No...you're far more real than that."

Not being able to discern the look in her eyes as she continued to look at him, Gene was about to ask what she meant by that when she suddenly reached a hand up to the side of her head and gasped in pain.

"Ow. God, that hurts."

Frowning in concern, Gene reached up to cover her hand with his as he asked gently.

"How bad is it?"

Wincing slightly as the pain increased almost ten-fold, Alex replied brokenly.

"Bad." Letting her hand slip from her head, Alex turned into his as she tried to hold back a sob of absolute agony.

Acting purely on instinct, Gene reached out his other hand and placed it on the other side of her head and began to massage both sides gently, careful to apply just the right amount of pressure to sooth her as quickly as possible.

Leaning into his touch, Alex found herself melting under his ministrations as he continued apply the gentlest and soothing of caresses. Closing her eyes at the feel of his hands as he continued his massage, Alex let out a low moan of approval which he responded to by applying more pressure to the area which he had been concentrating on at her sound. Humming contently as he stepped up his attentions on her; Alex found herself unable to suppress the guttural moan that left her lips as he moved his fingers down to brush the area just below her ear, causing a shiver of delight to slip her spine as he leaned in a little bit closer and whispered huskily.

"Feeling better, Bolly?"

Smiling with her eyes still closed, Alex licked her lips self-consciously as she answered breathlessly.

"Yes." Earning a chuckle from him as he continued to caress the spot just below her ear, triggering her to clutch the arm of the sofa as he slipped down to her neck.

Leaning in close to her ear, Gene uttered softly.

"Turn round."

Complying with him instantly without question; Alex gasped slightly when the blanket dropped from her shoulders and his warm hands replaced it, rubbing her shoulders in soothing circles. Letting her head fall forward as he worked his way down to her shoulder blades, Alex's breath hitched as he leant forward and placed the softest of kisses to the nape of her neck.

Overwhelmed by his gentle and considerate actions, Alex felt the tears beginning to well up behind her eyelids at his touch. Bringing his hands back to the tops of her shoulders, Gene rested them there as he spoke softly.

"There you go, Bolls. All better."

Feeling him pull away, Alex turned and looked at him as he got up in search of his coat and gloves. Coming back to stand in front of her, Gene smiled slightly at her rumpled appearance before saying.

"Right...well, I guess I better get going. Got a big blag to nab tomorrow, Bolls. Need my beauty sleep." Smirking at her breathy laugh, he added humorously. "And by the looks of it, so do you." Earning him a tap to his leg.

Walking towards the door, Gene turned round and instructed gently.

"Get some rest, Bolls. You're gonna need it." Before opening the door and leaving her smiling to herself as she made her way towards her bedroom for some much deserved rest.

* * *

Shaking her slightly, Gene ordered gruffly.  
"Come on, wake up, Bolly."

Snapping out of her doze, Alex retorted irritably.  
"All right, get off me. I'm awake."

"I am not having two months hard graft blown by you, Sleeping Beauty." Gene stated as he turned the ignition of the Quattro to start up the engine before they went speeding off down the road.

* * *

As he closes the door behind Keats, Litton turns back to CID and informs them.  
"Right. Now the pencil-neck's gone, let me tell you what's really going down."

Knowing Litton was up to his old tricks, Gene injects sarcastically.  
"Oh, I've been waiting for this."

"If we nail Hardwick for a measly two grand, some soft-arsed judge let's him walk with nothing more than a Chinese burn. You know how it works."

"So you want to fit him up to make it look like something far worse?"

"Something more deserving of scum who steal from police widows, yes."

Piping up, Alex states.  
"You can't do that."

"Why not? Sends out a clear message. Don't mess with us and ours." Ray adds confidently.

Turning to Ray, Bevan injects at Gene's expense.  
"Glad someone down here's still got their bollocks."

Not content to let them fit someone up, Alex explains.  
"Because there's something called the law. S'that ring any bells?"

Turning to Gene, Litton asks in a demeaning tone.  
"Where did you get this one from, Genie?" before turning to Alex and adding patronisingly. "We'd fit up three tossers before breakfast back in our day, darling."

"Still is my day, Litton." Gene injected defensively, sending Alex a silent look to remain quiet.

"One last thing. Hardwick is my suspect, so my collar. Capiche?"

"Whatever you're here to do, you do it fast and in the meantime you keep out of my way. Capiche?"

"Oh, Geno. The least I expected was a race. First one to find Hardwick gets a barrel of beer? What's happened to you?"

Trying to ignore Alex's curious look, Gene demanded confidently.  
"Right, A team. Mush."

Gene storms out of CID, Alex, Shaz and Chris obediently follow.

Turning back realising that Ray hadn't moved, Chris asks.  
"You coming, Ray?"

"Ray's just going to get us started on Hardwick. Aren't you Ray?" Bevan explained.

Smiling unconvincingly, Ray reiterated Bevan's explanation.  
"Just get 'em started, eh?"

As they walked down the corridor, Alex uttered casually.  
"Well, and I thought you were a throwback. Compared to those two, you're practically homo erectus."

"Homo what? You're obsessed, woman."

"They come in here, dragging their knuckles along the ground, trying to frame everybody in sight. D'you buy any of this police widows stuff?"

As they come to a halt next to Shaz, they look into CID where Ray is laughing with Litton and Bevan, Gene replies knowingly.  
"No, it stinks like a month-old Chinky."

Nodding in agreement, Shaz adds accusingly.  
"Litton's up to something."

"Yeah, the question is what. Right, Bolly, Shaz, see what you can dig up on this Frank Hardwick bloke."

"You're not going to let Litton frame him, are you?" Alex asked worriedly.

"No. Stopping Litton's been one of my vocations in life. Right, we play along, find out what he's really up to."

Chris appears in the distance, with an armful of files.  
"Chris! Want you to help Shaz and Bolly."

"Now? It's just that DCI Keats asked me to percolate out these procedures."

Gene strides to Chris, snatches the files and dumps them on the ground. Alex goes over to pick them back up again.

"Percolated. Right, I want the real reason why Litton is after Hardwick, not that bloody fairy tale he's just spun us."

"What about Ray?"

"Well he's busy."

"Look, don't make this easy for Keats, all right? He's not stupid." Alex warned.

Bevan comes through the door, walks up to Gene and says in passing.  
"All right, Gene?"

As Bevan disappears down the corridor, Alex asks curiously.  
"You used to work with him?"

Uncomfortable with where her questions, Gene replies unconvincingly.  
"No." Before walking straight through the double doors.

* * *

Entering the interview room, Gene starts interrogating.  
"Right, you sad little scrotum."

VIV sets the machine to record as he says clearly.  
"DCI Hunt entering the room at 15:40."

"What is that doing in here?"

"DCI Keats' idea. S'all by the book now, Guv. Sergeant James leaving the room."

As Viv leaves, Frank adds amusedly.  
"Heh. By the book? Coppers reading? When will it all end? Heh."

Gen seizes him by the shoulder and pushes him into a chair_._  
"Sit down. A young man took a bullet for you, so start talking, because he's fighting for his life."

"OK, OK. How d'you brainwash a policeman? Put him on a bidet. Heh. There. Told you all I know."

"15:41, DCI Hunt taking a sip of tea."

Gene opens up the tape recorder, pours his tea over the cassette and pushes the machine off the desk before continuing. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

Turing to Luigi, Alex apologises.  
"Sorry we got you up."

"I am embarrassed for you to see me like this."

"Oh, nonsense. You look fine, Luigi."

Sitting at the table with them, Frank utters casually.  
"Reminds me of the Italian doctor. Thought an innuendo was a suppository. Heh."

Overcome with laughter, Luigi says as he makes his way out of the restaurant.  
"Innuendo! That's great. You're a very funny guy. Hah."

"Is the Eyetie taking the piss?"

"Right, cough up. What's the deal between you and DCI Litton?"

"Well, there's, there's been these beatings, y'know. Drug dealers and pimps getting roughed up."

"So?"

"They were all Litton's patch. Rumours are it's a bunch of coppers. Extorting protection money."

"Go on." Alex encouraged.

"Last week I was out back of a pub and there was a big bloke, beating up a black guy. Kicking him, till he stopped moving. And a police radio went off in his pocket. He saw me. I knew they'd have to shut me up, so I came down south."

"Who was it?" Alex asked, not too sure if she really wanted the answer.

"He was in your station this afternoon. Litton's man."

Knowing instantly whom he was talking about, Gene uttered angrily.  
"Bevan."

* * *

On her way to CID, Alex is approached by Bevan.

"You said you'd never shared a crime scene with Gene Hunt." Alex holds up the file photograph of the car upside down in the river as she asks. "That look familiar? The car that Tyler supposedly died in."

"Someone's been a busy bee."

"The month Sam Tyler disappeared, you were seconded to CID. Police photographer. You took that photograph."

"Why does Gene Hunt get you so excited?"

Ignoring his jibe, Alex continues her questioning.  
"Did you see anything else that day?"

"He'll never tell you what happened. The closer you get to him, the less you know. I'd be careful. Working in a cop station late at night. Pretty woman like yourself. Things can happen."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Give up Frank Hardwick and I'll give you the story on Sam and Gene."

Watching him leave, Alex sighs as she makes her way out of the station. At the back of the police station, Gene is burning evidence. First to go in is the Sam Tyler file. Alex comes out of the station and finds him, just as he consigns the famous jacket to the flames.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alex asks panicked.  
Not quite knowing how to explain it to her, Gene replies simply.  
"Just leave it, Bolly."

"But it's evidence, Guv. You can't do that."

"Forget it. It's a dead man's jacket."

Knowing he was starting to shut her out, Alex pleaded with him.  
"What are you hiding? Please tell me. Sam Tyler, what was he... Was he like me? Was he trying to get back somewhere? Guv, what is going on in there that you can't tell me."

Not wanting to tell her what had happened, Gene retorts dismissively.  
"Whatever you think it is you're looking for, forget it. Doesn't exist. Sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith. Now, if you don't mind, we have a job to do."

As Gene walks away, Alex follows but pauses as Keats appears, staring.

* * *

As Chris comes down from the stage, Gene injects demandingly.  
"Oi, Olivia Newton Skelton, go and keep an eye out round by the stage door."

"Yes, Guv."

As Chris departs, Alex appears from the shadows stating.  
"I've decided to trust you."

"Good, then we can get on with the task in hand."

"But there is one thing I want."

"Thought that was too easy."

"Look me in the eye and say it. Say you had nothing to do with Sam Tyler's death."

Stealing his gaze, Gene replies curtly.  
"I haven't got time for this, Bolly."

Looking at him pleadingly, Alex asks almost tearfully.  
"Please. Just tell me."

As a tense silence descends upon them, Chris arrives to inform them.  
"Guv, Bevan's here."

* * *

Coming forward to say his goodbyes, Litton says to Gene.  
"Right, well... I will say goodbye."

"Oh, no, you don't. Not yet." Handing him a Scotch, he adds. "Not many of us left, Litton. The good old days."

They chink glasses and down their drinks before Gene adds humorously.  
"Right, now, bugger off back to Manchester."

Just as he'd said this, Keats arrives with two uniformed officers.  
"DCI Litton. You are suspended from duty, effective immediately. I need your firearm and warrant card."

"Er, 'scuse me? What the bloody hell's this?"

"You'll be escorted back to Manchester, where you'll be facing a disciplinary tribunal and possibly criminal charges."

"On what charge?"

"Failing to prevent criminal acts perpetrated by your own officer."

"He's got 25 years service. He's innocent. I mean he's a prat, but he's an innocent prat!" Gene says defensively.

"You better hope that the tribunal agrees. Personally, I wouldn't be so confident."

Turning to Gene, Litton utters softly.  
"I'll be all right, kid."

"If there's a tribunal, who requested it?" Alex asks.

Turning to her, Keats replies almost proudly.  
"I did. That's the procedure. Or did we all forget that?" Turning to Litton, Keats orders the two officers whilst never taking his eyes of Litton. "Get him out of here."

The uniformed officers go to take Litton's arms, but he shrugs them off and they escort him out. Gene looks at Keats menacingly before returning to his office and slams the door.

Keats turns to go, but hesitates in the doorway, looking at Alex_._  
Wanting to find some answers, Alex walks over to Keats.

As Alex comes to stand in front of him, he asks gently.  
"Do we need to talk?"

Alex hesitates, looking back at Gene.

"Alex?"

Meeting his stare as Gene glares from his office, Alex makes up her mind and Keats opens the door for her and they leave, as Gene watches on, powerless to stop her.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Confused as to how the riot occurred, Shaz asks.  
"How did the riot start?"

"Took jellied eels off the menu." Chuckling at his own joke, Ray continued. "Ten of 'em jumped a patrol at exercise. The guards reacted with the speed of a spastic tortoise, by which time the whole of D wing had been let loose."

Gathering that the riot was serious business, Alex remarks.  
"D wing doesn't house juveniles, I take it?"

Barely able to look at her, Gene retorts.  
"No. The scum de la scum. You name it, they've raped it, robbed it, killed it."

As Viv arrives in CID, he asks anxiously.  
"Er, Guv, can I have a word?"

Trying to distract him, Keats asks.  
"Oh, Viv! How many, er, units going into the prison?"

"Er, six from Fenchurch, sir."

"Good luck with that."

Turning back to Gene, Viv tries again.  
"I really need to have a word with you, Guv. See, there's something... that, um..." stalling when he noticed everyone was paying attention to their conversation.

"Come on spit it out, Skip. Only just remember when you're stood there with your bat in hand, think of us poor buggers stuck in this bloody office."

Wanting to join in with the units, Ray injected confidently.  
"If I had my way, every single turd in that prison'd be flushed down the toilet of life, never to re-surface."

Making one last ditch effort, Viv began.  
"Look I just..."

Only to have Keats cut him off.  
"Yeah, what can you do? Anyway, back to your escaped prisoner. Sorry, Viv, missed your chance."

Not thinking any more about it, Gene turns to Chris and asks.  
"You got a description, Chris?"

"Yeah, he was, er, white, five foot seven, slim build."

"Slim? Sounds like a ponce. Right, well, you won't be needing me for this one, eh?"

Going back into his office, Gene grabs his coat and walks towards the doors as Alex asks.  
"Well, where are you going?"

In no mood to explain his actions to her, Gene replied irritably.  
"Met refresher course, Bolly. It's the noble art of scumbag suppression."

"Well, you can't just go walking in there. It's not a free for all, is it? There are rules, regulations."

"It's next door. I'll be back in five." He added curtly, opening the doors to escape.

Turning to Alex, Chris remarks knowingly.  
"I wouldn't bother, ma'am. Once he's got the taste for blood."

Not waiting for Viv to catch up, Gene orders confidently, glad to have something to take his frustrations out on.  
"Come on then, Skip. See you later, girls."

Gene leaves to join the fray, Viv following, obviously troubled.

Still sitting at her desk, Alex remarks humorously.  
"There he goes. Braveheart in Paco Robanne."

Keats smirks and chuckles before turning round and heading into Gene's office.

* * *

Looking at the monitors, Keats asks.  
"What's going through his head?"

"He'll know he can rely on us. His friends."

"Like you?"

Not in the mood to discuss this with Keats, Alex retorts tiredly.  
"Now isn't the right time for this."

Not wanting to give up, Keats pushes.  
"Now is exactly the right time. Look at you. In here, isolated. What's Gene done? What do you know?"

Despite knowing she'll regret it, Alex sighs before replying quietly.  
"He's covered things up."

"What things? Tell me."

Alex hesitates; thinking for a brief second that maybe he isn't the best person to confide in. Keats pulls away in frustration, then makes another attempt.  
"You ever stared at something so long the rest of your vision goes black?"

Not following his train of thought, Alex asks in confusion.  
"What?"

"Some nuns see the Virgin Mary move. Is it real? Or a trick of the mind brought on by blind devotion? Stop avoiding the inevitable and tell me. Make it real."

Not quite ready to completely abandon her faith in Gene, she adds hesitantly.  
"I need evidence. I can't rely..."

Keats points at Viv on the monitor as he presses.  
"This man... This man is relying on us to do the right thing."

Alex is evidently torn over what to do. Gene arrives with a file; placing it in front of her as she closes her eyes for a brief moment, inhaling his all too familiar scent before he steps away, saying irritably.  
"Our escaped prisoner, Paul Thordy, turns out he shared a cell with Jason Sacks. Well, somebody seems to have tried to cover it up."

Seeing the links he was trying to make, Alex asks curiously.  
"What, you think his escape and the riots are connected?"

"No, I just spent an age scouring those files for my own mindless entertainment."

Flinching inwardly as she wasn't used to being on the receiving end of his cold brand of sarcasm, Alex listened intently as Ray informs them over the radio.  
_"Guv, we've got Thordy. Over."_

Pressing the button to reply, Gene instructed.  
"Right, meet you back at base, Ray."

Going to get up, Alex stated as she wanted to make thing up before they got out of control.  
"I'll come with you."

Not ready to put up with her mistrust, Gene retorts demandingly.  
"No, no, you're going to stay here and watch those. And him."  
Gene indicates the monitors and Keats, then leaves.

Not deterred by Gene's commands, Keats instructs Alex encouragingly.  
"Head back to the station. Find out what you need, Alex. Now. Before it's too late."

"What about Viv?"

"I'll let you know if anything happens here."

Not entirely convinced by his answer, Alex hesitates slightly before doing as he says.

* * *

Alex walks straight into Gene's office, releasing her anger at his behaviour as she says with barely restrained fury.  
"You know three years I've known you. And not once in those three years have I come this close to hating you."

Getting tired of her lectures, Gene retorts smugly.  
"Well, you made a bloody good show of it."

"What you did to that man in there was akin to torture."

"Oh, that was just a tickle."

"Oh, you've done worse, have you? You know what, don't answer that. Because I know that you have." Close to tears, Alex does her best to keep the despair from her voice as says dejectedly. "You are becoming a stranger."

"Is that right? Well, what are you doing here? Didn't your mother warn you about strangers?"

Wanting to get any other reaction than this coldness from him, Alex challenged him as she said informingly.  
"I know things. Things about you. Things about Sam Tyler."

Finally snapping, Gene responded angrily.  
"Viv is being held hostage in there by some nutter and you keep banging on about Tyler. What are you trying to prove, Bolly?" Glaring at her she stared furiously back, he added confidently. "I am not sorry that I beat that bastard up in there, he's a convict! He should be in prison, not on the run. And Viv should be in front of that desk. There is something wrong with the world when he's not! Now there's a hell of a lot at stake tonight, Bolly!" banging the desk to emphasise his point.

Not ready to give up on him just yet, Alex retaliates as she says heatedly.  
"Well, I hope you've got a heart in there."

"Oh, I've got two. Mine and some toerag's that I ate earlier."

Alex expresses some scorn for that and turns to leave, only to stop and turn when he asks.  
"You still got that football?"

Still furious with him, Alex replied curtly.  
"Yeah."

"I hate West Ham, but tonight we're all Hammers fans, right?"

Understanding his intention, Alex nodded mutely before walking off, unable to stand being in his presence any longer.

* * *

Knowing the dangers that face them in the prison, Shaz tries to dissuade them by informing them.  
"The place is chocka. It was built to hold 500. There's nearly 2,000 in there."

Agreeing with Shaz, Alex adds to emphasize her point.  
"Four to a cell, 23 hour lock-ups. Bucket for a toilet."

"Boo-hoo. If you don't like prison, don't go around beating up old men nicking their war medals!"

Feeling her blood begin to boil at his reluctance to listen to her, Alex injects irritably.  
"If somebody is angry, mocking them doesn't help."

"D'you know I've got more important things to do than argue with you."

Gene starts to leave, Ray and Chris hurrying to follow before Keats interrupts.  
"Er, excuse me, I haven't finished."

Not looking back, Gene retorts as he make his way to the double doors.  
"Really? Well, I have."

Holing up a file, Keats informs them.  
"We've updates from prison services. If anyone else isn't interested in hearing them, feel free to accompany your DCI."

Gene's gone, but Ray and Chris pause.

* * *

Keats crouches down and holds Viv's head. Viv shakes and seems to struggle, then goes limp. Gene arrives as Viv takes one last gasp.  
"Viv! Viv."

As Gene kneels down next to Viv, Keats says almost innocently.  
"I just got here. I think he's gone."

"I'll take him."

Gene tries to prise Keats' hands away from him, but Keats' not letting go as he says mockingly.  
"It's too late, Gene."

Gene violently rips Keats' hands away as he insists.  
"I'll take him!"

Cradling Viv's head, Gene pleads.  
"Come on, Skip, stay with me."

Leaning over Viv, Keats whispers scathingly.  
"What are you trying to achieve?"

Looking up at him, Gene whispers menacingly.  
"Shut it!"

As Alex, Ray and Chris arrives, Keats stands up as Gene looks up his team.  
"He was defending this wing. Alone. To the death. So we put aside past mistakes, you understand? He's a hero."

Ray goes to Viv, Alex goes to follow but is stopped by Keats as he grabs her and whispers knowingly.  
"How many more must die before you put the truth out, Alex?"

She shrugs him off and he walks away, leaving them all knelt around their fallen Skipper.

* * *

Walking out of his office, Alex places the photo of the police officer in her desk draw and leans heavily against the table as she tries to suppress a sob. Unable to control the wave of emotions that were running through her, Alex couldn't hold back the tears as they fell against her desk work top. Snapping her head up at the sound of footfalls coming down the corridor, Alex wiped a hand at her eyes as she sniffed loudly to try and halt the onslaught as another round of tears threatened to fall once more.

Opening the double doors, Gene was confronted with a sight he couldn't help but want to put right. As Alex stood before him trying her hardest not to cry, Gene's expression softened from that of annoyance to an unguarded display of compassion as he took a few steps towards her. Watching in wonder as he came towards her, Alex swallowed audibly as he reached out a hand to brush against hers as he said barely above a whisper.

"Bolly."

Crumbling at his utterance of his nickname for her; Alex reached out for him and buried her head in his chest as he wrapped his arms round her, cradling her head with one hand and holding her securely to him at her waist with the other.

Holding him tighter against her, Alex lifted her head up and rested her chin on his shoulder as she wound her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, whispering brokenly.

"I'm so sorry, Gene. I never meant for this happen."

Rubbing her back in a soothing motion, Gene retorted tenderly as he spoke into her ear.

"It wasn't your fault, Bolly. Viv made his own fate."

Closing her eyes as his breath wafted over the shell of her ear; Alex suppressed a shiver as she pulled back slightly, opening her eyes and shaking her head minimally as she spoke.

"No...not that. I mean...us. I never wanted us to become so far away from each other."

Taking in her tearful expression and quivering voice, Gene smiled slightly to himself before he cupped her face in both his hands and whispered tenderly.

"Me neither, Bolls. Me neither."

At her small smile as he uttered her nickname once more, Gene added softly.

"Come on, Bollykecks. I'll take you home."

Nodding mutely, Alex relaxed against him as he draped a comforting arm across her shoulders and lead her through the double doors of CID.

* * *

Unlocking her front door; Alex turned back to Gene and tried not to laugh as he stood behind her awkwardly, shuffling his feet in obvious nervousness. Taking pity on him, Alex clasped his hand in hers and said softly.

"Come inside."

Snapping his attention up to her face as she spoke, Gene saw the lingering pain in her eyes and followed her in without question.

* * *

Hands shaking slightly as she reached into her cupboard for a couple of glasses, Alex's breath hitched as she felt him come up behind her and cover her hands with his as he said gently.

"That's not gonna help, Bolls."

Frowning at his words, Alex turned so that she was face to face with him and raised an eyebrow in question. Smiling at her reaction, Gene stroked his thumb along the back of her hand as he added humorously.

"Believe it or not, Bolls. Not every problem is solved with drink by the Gene Genie."

Smirking at his answer, Alex couldn't keep the teasing tone out of her voice when she asked.

"Then what would you suggest?"

Watching his eyes darken, Alex gulped slightly as he leaned in a little and whispered huskily.

"What do you want?" placing both his hands either side of her against the kitchen work tops as she looked at him with unguarded desire.

As he waited patiently for her answer, Alex reached out a shaking hand and placed it over where she knew his heartbeat resided. Feeling the rhythm increase slightly at her actions, Alex smiled to herself as she was glad she wasn't the only one feeling the effects of their close proximity.

Watching the small smile break out across her face, Gene smirked slightly as she closed her eyes in concentration. Continuing to feel the reassuring thud of his heart as it beat beneath her fingers; Alex opened her eyes to find him looking at her with such a compassionate expression, she bit her lip gently to stop herself from crying all over again. Never in her lifetime had anyone looked at her with such warmth and consideration.

As he could see the tears that were threatening to spill once more, Gene panicked that he'd taken a step too far and went to lean back when Alex's hand shot out and pulled him back to her swiftly. Grabbing his tie, she pulled him back to her and rested her forehead against his with a cross between a whimper and a sigh as she closed her eyes.

Feeling her breath as it whispered down his neck, Gene closed his eyes as he said softly.

"Coz all I want is you."

Closing her eyes tighter at his words, Alex nodded against him as she retorted quietly.

"I know."

Smiling at her echoing his words in the vault, Gene pulled back slightly as he held her head in both his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before saying tenderly.

"Come on, Bolls. Let's get some rest, eh."

Nodding mutely, Alex let him lead her through her flat to her bedroom.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Apologies for the hours' delay, but here it is...the last chapter will be posted tomorrow evening. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

Pulling back the covers, Gene swept her up into his arms as he set her down gently in the space he'd just created. Watching her start to settle down underneath the covers, Gene smiled warmly at her before making for the door.

As he reached for the handle, Alex uttered in mild confusion.

"You're leaving?"

Turning at her question, Gene smirked as he replied teasingly.

"Why, Bolls...you got a better idea?"

Noting the trace of concern for her in his voice, Alex pulled back the covers on the other side as she said huskily.

"Yeah...I do."

Taking her silent invitation; Gene made his way back over to the bed and slipped his boots of with well-practiced ease, taking care to leave his trousers and vest on before climbing cautiously under the covers.

Watching him as he lay stock-still on his back, Alex smirked to herself before she asked in amusement.

"Comfy?"

Throwing her look of false irritation, Gene replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh yeah. Snug as bug in rug, me." Turning on his side to look at her properly, he added quietly. "You?"

Hearing the subtle change in his voice, Alex found herself snuggling just that little bit closer as she replied in much the same tone.

"Not quite."

Frowning at her reply, Gene sighed in annoyance as he asked exasperated.

"Well what more do want, woman?"

Smirking at his reaction, Alex leaned in close to his ear as she whispered softly.

"Hold me."

Understanding her meaning; Gene relaxed his expression as he slipped his arms round her, one hand holding her securely to him as the other meet hers and laced their fingers together, smiling as she pulled them to rest near her own heartbeat.

Closing her eyes at the feel of him holding her, Alex released a contented sigh when he began to stroke his thumb at the small of her back. Feeling her start to drift off, Gene closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax and let the troubles of today keep for tomorrow.

* * *

Alex goes in Gene's office for a word. He doesn't even turn round as he utters dismissively.  
"Bugger off, I'm grieving."

Sitting down on the edge of his desk, she asks in concern, already knowing the answer.  
"How're you doing, Guv?"

Still looking out the window, Gene replies defeatedly.  
"I miss my pal."

Looking out across CID, she retorts softly.  
"Yeah. I know you do." Biting the bullet, she asks casually. "What are doing tonight?"

Keeping her on her toes, Gene replies almost convincingly.  
"I'm going to a revival of 'The Caretaker' at the Royal Court."

Caught off guard at his response, Alex asks curiously.  
"Are you?"

"No."

Knowing she should have known better, Alex continues.  
"You know, we've been through a lot together, you and I. Professionally and... you know, in, in other... in other ways."

As she tailed off, Gene injects impatiently.  
"Come on, spit it out, Bolls."

Seeing that he wasn't taking the hint, she asks simply.  
"Let's have dinner together. Tonight."

Slightly suspicious, Gene asks curtly.  
"Why?"

"'Cos I get the feeling that we won't have very many more opportunities, that's why."

Knowing that the rest of CID could probably hear them, he asks slightly louder for their benefit.  
"What, a date?"

Smiling at his antics, as she knew what he was up to, Alex retorts calmly.  
"Yeah, I s'pose so."

Weighing up the pros and cons, Gene finally admits defeat and agrees smugly.  
"All right, you're on. Mind you, I have to warn you, Bolly. First date, upstairs outside only."

Just as he has said this, Ray comes in.  
"Guv, reports of something kicking off at a shebeen in Dalston."

"A what?"

Informing Gene, Alex explained.  
"It's an illegal drinking den." Before turning to Ray and saying. "That's hardly CID, is it, Ray?"

"Yeah, but it's an ANC shebeen."

Glad to be doing something useful, Gene said in false cheeriness.  
"Right, then, we'd better go and splinter some skulls for Viv."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Alex retorted quietly.  
"Mmm. How touched he would be."

* * *

Coming to stand by his table, Luigi says happily.  
"Grazie. Mr Hunt. Pleasure to see you."

Not looking up from his menu, Gene retorts dismissively.  
"The pleasure is all yours, Luigi."

Taking note of his attire, Luigi summarises correctly.  
"Signore Hunt is on a date?"

"I am not on a date. I am meeting a colleague for a meal and a professional chat."

Not convinced by his answer, Luigi adds knowingly.  
"Mmm. I know enough about restaurants and men to know a date when I see one."

"And I know enough about Italians and vats of boiling cooking oil."

Luigi turns away in resignation, only to see Alex arrive.  
"Eh, bella dio."

Noting Luigi's tone, Gene looks up from his menu leaps to his feet.  
"Luigi, glass of champagne for the lady."

"Si, Signore Hunt."

Luigi takes Alex's coat as she says.  
"Thank you."

"Bellissima." Luigi whispers before walking away with her coat.

Recognising that coat instantly, Gene lets his gaze wonder over her appreciatively before saying.  
"Scrub up well, Bolls."

"Thank you." Taking in his effort to impress, she adds gently. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Smiling in thanks, Gene and Alex take a seat, smiling at each other nervously.

* * *

As their plates are taken away, Alex asks.  
"Have you noticed how strange the atmosphere is in CID?"

"It's a nuthouse, always has been."

"No, it's more than that." Pausing thoughtfully, she began to recite Yeats. "'Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold; Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world,'"

"That Pam Ayres?"

"W B Yeats." Corrected him gently.

"It's Viv. They're all missing Viv."

"And you miss him too, don't you?"

"He was the quiet centre of things. The middle of the wheel."

"And now the spokes are coming off." Alex retorted thoughtfully, taking a sip of her wine.

"Blimey, it's like going out for a date with Leonard Cohen." This earns him a warm smile from her before she starts, almost nervously.

"You know, we've, um... we've had our differences. In the past."

"Differences. All we are is difference, Bolly."

"Like Tom and Jerry."

"Eric and Ernie."

"Abelard and Eloise." She retorted back.

"Saint and Greavsie." Smiling when she admitted defeat and looked down at the table. Feeling the tension ripple for an entirely unwelcome reason, Gene added quietly. "Come on then, say it."

Looking back up at him, Alex asked softly.  
"Say what?"

"Alex, there's an elephant in the room. Let's get it out the way, eh?"

Ducking her head slightly, Alex paused before taking a deep breath and asked.  
"Did you, or did you not, kill Sam Tyler?"

Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, Gene held her gaze as he said nostalgically.  
"Sam Tyler was a friend of mine. Bloody irritating friend most of the time, it has to be said. But I learnt more from him than I've ever learnt from anybody I've ever met. He was strong, decent, a brilliant copper."

"What happened?"

"Been acting strange for a few weeks. And Sam Tyler strange was very bloody strange indeed."

"But he was happy here. I mean, everybody says so. He had a girlfriend, Annie. He had you."

"Yeah, I asked him what was wrong. He wouldn't tell me. Said he couldn't tell me."

"What did you do?"

"He said he wanted to leave. He only asked me to help him fake his own death. It's why we set fire to the car and pushed it in the river."

Taken back slightly at his answer, Alex asked in astonishment.  
"Wh...? So, Sam asked you to commit an illegal act and you just did it?"

"Well, I wasn't happy for him to go. I wanted him to stay. I didn't want to lose him."

"Well, what happened next?"

"I never saw him again."

"Wh...? Oh, come on. What, he just vanished?" sighing at his silence, Alex started. "Look... Sam was like me."

"Well, he's not quite as annoying, as it happens." Gene added thoughtfully.

"Whatever happened to him might happen to me. Gene, I have to know." She said pleadingly.

"I asked him why. He said it would be better for me that I didn't know. You see, this is about respect, Alex. It's about trust. About faith. Something you haven't learnt yet."

Holding Gene gaze as she looked back at him with a slight sheen of tears in her eyes, Luigi asked from the bar.

"Signore Hunt, Signora Drake. Some coffee? Brandy?"

Looking up at Luigi briefly, Gene said curtly.  
"Brandy."

Not breaking eye contact with him, Alex stated in a final tone.  
"Just the bill, please, Luigi."

Thinking he'd well and truly blown it at the sound of her voice, Gene uttered quietly.  
"Well, you're the feminist. You can pay half." Before looking down at the table cloth in defeat.

Putting him out of his misery, Alex said gently.  
"Get your coat. You've pulled."

At her words, Gene looks up at her in slight astonishment before Ray arrives with a tin box.  
"Guv, got something for you."

"So has DI Drake, and I think hers is going to be a lot more interesting." Not taking his eyes off her for one second until he hears Ray say.

"Want a bet?"

Ray puts the tin on the table and Gene opens it to reveal bundles of dynamite.

* * *

Just as she starts to write on her notepad, there's a knock at the door. She conceals her notebook on the shelf and opens the surprised at gene's presence, she smiles as he says nervously.  
"I left the children playing."

Wanting to make him feel at ease, Alex states gently.  
"You did well. With Chris."

Resisting the urge to smile at her comment, Gene states confidently.  
"I think we have unfinished business, Bolly."

"Yeah. Yeah, we do." Retorts in a breathy tone, opening the door wider for him as he steps over the threshold. Standing aside to let him in, Alex closes the door and drinks the sight of him still in his suit as he places the wine bottle on the kitchen work top.

* * *

After consuming copious amounts of alcohol, Alex and Gene have retired to the sofa and are sitting fairly close together as he says thoughtfully.

"So Fenchurch East lives to fight another day."

"Everyone's rattled. Viv's funeral."

Running a hand through his hair nervously, Gene adds quietly.  
"Chris stepped up to the mark. Wasn't sure he had it in him."

Hearing the sadness in his voice, Alex says gently wanting to reassure him.  
"We'll be all right. We'll all be all right."

Turning to look at her, he asks honestly.  
"Will we, Bolls?"

Holing his gaze a moment, Alex gets lost in the desire she can see there before breaking it and saying.  
"Let's have a dance."

Getting up, Alex places her wines glass on the coffee table as Gene states defiantly.  
"No. Gene Hunt does not dance." Before taking another swig of his beer.

Picking up a tape, Alex retorts teasingly.  
"No. He doesn't hug Christopher Skelton either, does he?"

As she presses play, the first few bars of 'True' by Spandau Ballet ring out from the cassette player as she takes a calming breath before turning to Gene with a shy smile.

Gene sends her look of annoyance from his position on the sofa, but gets to his feet when Alex comes over to him and holds out her hand.  
"OK, let's get the dancing out the way."

Taking hold of her hand, Gene comes to his feet and places a loose hold on her waist as he holds her other hand up to his shoulder, gulping as she pulls him closer to her as she wraps her hand round the ball of his other shoulder. Wanting to break the nervous silence that had built up between them within a matter of seconds, Gene pipes up asking.  
"You got any Herb Alpert?"

Holding his gaze steadily, Alex whispers softly.  
"No." Before closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder, reveling in the feel of his hand on her waist as his touch burned through her clothing.

As he feels her breath wash over his throat, Gene kisses her forehead tenderly.

Feeling his lips as they lingered on her forehead, Alex eventually lifts her head from his shoulder and stares directly into his eyes as she sees him look down at her lips. Watching as he began to lean closer to her, Alex looked back and forth between his lips and ever darkening eye as they drew nearer.

Suppressing a shiver as it slowly made its way up her spine, Alex closed her eyes and went to close the gap between them when a knock at the door interrupts them.

Gasping out a breath she didn't even know been holding, Alex closed her eyes briefly in frustration as she heard a frustrated sigh escape his lips before they broke apart slightly. Trembling slightly at the reality of being so close to actually kissing him and having it ripped apart by someone on the other side of the door, Alex instructed huskily.  
"Go on. Wait in the bedroom. I'll get rid of them."

As he made his way down the corridor, Alex tucks her hair behind her ears in nervousness before taking a deep breath and goes to answer the door, mindful of Gene waiting in her bedroom.

Opening the door, the last person in the world she wanted to see right then said.  
"Alex."

Taking a shuddering breath off annoyance, Alex retorted breathlessly.  
"It's not a good time."

"Is that right?" at her look of certainty, Keats added cheerfully. "Oh, I love this song." As she was starting to lose her patience with him, he handed over an envelope to her, saying. "Got your photos developed."

Opening it immediately, Alex rifles through the photos; one of Sam and Annie; one of Gene, Ray and Chris in 70s garb; and one with 'I think we've found our grave' written on the back.

Seeing she'd got to the last picture, Keats uttered knowingly.  
"I think we found our grave." Seeing a look of recognition, Keats explained. "Farringfield Green. Lancashire." Leaning in so as not to be overheard by gene, whom he knew was waiting somewhere in the flat, Keats uttered quietly. "Be careful, Alex. Be very careful."

As Keats leaves, Alex looks at the weathervane in the photograph, as Gene still waits in the bedroom.

Panicking at the ramifications of the photograph, Alex quickly grabs her coat and walks out of the flat, leaving the door wide open.

As Gene thinks he's waited long enough, he walks into the living room to find it deserted. Looking round the flat for any sign of Alex and finding none, he calls out to her.  
"Alex?"

Realising he's been stood up, _Gene picks up his coat and leaves, letting the door slam closed behind him. Alex, meanwhile, is running down an alley, farmhouse photograph in hand._

As a fresh batch of despair and fear washes over, she hears Keats' words echo in her head.  
_"Be careful, Alex. Be very careful."_

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

As the lights come on in CID; Alex wakes up at her desk, the photograph of the house and Farringfield Green clutched in her hand. Looking at it, she turns it over and reads again "I think we've found our grave" on the back.

Sighing tiredly, Alex promises in her head.  
_Today, Gene. Today._

_

* * *

_

The Quattro's already parked outside as Alex gets out of a squad car. Chris comes out and greets her.  
"We think it's a gangland hit, ma'am. D'you know the Hardyman gang?"

"Couple of cousins, aren't they? Playing naughty boys?"

"Not any more."

As Gene sees Alex arrive, he turns away. Still furious over what she did to him last night, Gene focuses his attention on the floor in front of him as there are two bodies laid out before him, and a third, hung by his ankles, who's in the throes of being cut down by Ray.

Seeing her come in, Ray says jokingly.  
"Alex? Meet Ginger and Nobby. It's all right, lads, no need to get up. Heh heh heh."

"Who's the other one?" she asks, watching cautiously as he attempts to cut him down.

"Yeah, we don't know about him yet."

"Time of death?"

Wanting to show her up, Gene surmised.  
"I'd say about 30 seconds after their throats were unzipped."

Sending him an annoyed glare, Alex turned back Ray as he added.  
"A piece of, like, quartz has been put into each of their gobs."

"Adding a touch of class to your gangland hit." Alex retorted sarcastically.

Offended at her not even attempting to apologise for last night, Gene asked pointedly as he glared at her.  
"D'you get a good night's sleep last night?" receiving nothing but silence and a cold stare in return, he continued. "Well, there'll be no eyewitness statements here. That's the thing about these underworld gangster bastard types; they're very adept at the great disappearing act. They're not the only ones."

Catching the pain laced with his words, Alex asked.  
"Meaning?"

Turning to look at her properly, he retorted.  
"You tell me."

"You started the train of thought."

"Oh, come on, you two. You're at it already. I haven't even had my brekkie yet."

As they continue to stare angrily at one another, the rope that Ray was cutting through snaps, causing the body of the third man to drop to the floor. At the sight of him, Chris utters.  
"Don't think I'll ever eat breakfast again."

"Right, what we do know is that they were trying to jump up the league table. Prostitutes. Heroin. Should have stuck to sub-post offices. You see, some people just don't know a good thing."

Turning to glare at him once more as he dug at her again, Alex turned to Ray as he said curiously.  
"Hey, what's that in Ginger's hand?"

Ray bends down to look at the bloodied palm.  
"It's a phone number. It's got a Fenchurch East prefix."

Suddenly the man who's just been cut down starts moaning.

Shocked at the man's movements, Alex exclaims.  
"Oh my God!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"What, did... did nobody take a pulse?"

"His pulse was all over the bloody floor!" Ray replied in defence.

Turning to Chris, Alex ordered.  
"Chris, get an ambulance, now!"

As Chris dashes off, the third man tries to speak_._ Leaning down near the man, Gene asks.  
"What's he saying?"

"Sounds like a name."

"...Vicky."

"What you saying, mate? Vicky P?"

"Drinking..."

"Drinking?"

Unable to stand being next to Alex any longer, Gene gets up and walks away as the man gasps his final breath.

* * *

Bursting through the double doors of CID, Gene says moodily.  
"You lot had better be working like Chinamen on a bloody railway. Ray. Our third man. What were those trousers? Tweed. Bit country-set for a gangster."

"Drawn a blank so far, Guv."

"D'you want a cuppa, Guv?"

Snapping at Shaz's attempts to calm his mood, Gene replied furiously.  
"No. But I'd like my officers to know when a person is dead before they tell me. And I'd like answers to a triple killing, Granger, you stupid plonk!"

"All right, Guv. No need for that."

Turning to Chris, Gene vents out his anger.  
"Oh, what, you think because you stood up to me that you're Leon Spinks now, do you?"

"What is it that's getting at you, Guv?" Ray asks in concern.

"I'll tell you what's getting to me! I've been too easy on you lot. Well, not any more. This place is mine! You lot belong to me. Not Drake. Not Keats. Me! Now somebody tell Drake to get her bony, pointless arse into my office ASA bloody P!"  
Going into his office, Gene slams the door behind him.

Walking round with her mug in hand, Shaz dictates knowingly.  
"Those two should either get a room or kill each other."

"It's changed anyway. This whole place feels different and we all know it. I thought it's 'cos I switched to "Denim For Men", but it's something more."

"It's not been the same since Viv... since Viv went."

"I had a nightmare about Viv, as it happens. He was on his tod, all hunched up amongst all this fire and..."

"Chris, stop it."

"I'm not interested, Chris."

"'K. But we all know something bloody weird's going on."

"Well, write to Arthur C Clarke's "Mysterious World"."

As Shaz goes to take a sip of her tea, Gene's angry voice floats from his office.  
"Granger, seven sugars!"

* * *

Holding up a piece of quartz in an evidence bag, Alex suggests.  
"This is a message."

"What are you muttering through your lipstick, woman?"

"These pieces of quartz were placed in their mouths to make an ironic point."

"Well, you better get on the blower to the Ironic Crimes Division squad then, hadn't you?"

Watching Gene as he goes back in his office; Alex follows him, shutting the door behind her.

Angry at his dismissal of her suggestion, Alex retorts bitterly.  
"Well, at least acknowledge that that's a lead, Guv."

Lifting his head up at the mention of his title, Gene retorts sullenly.  
"Oh, Guv" again, is it? You made a fool of me last night."

Knowing how much she must have hurt him, Alex's expression softened as she said quietly.  
"I'm sorry. Um, it... it was jus... it was all too much."

"Too much? You know, when you first came here, you had it away with some yuppie twat." Listening to his recall of her earlier exploits, Alex could hear the accusation in his voice – _you walked on me_ – and felt ashamed as he continued. "Your knickers headed south so fast they needed their own Railcard!"

Feeling the sting of his words, Alex took a steadying breath before saying.  
"I didn't take this world seriously then. I do now."

Looking down at his desk, Gene paused for a moment before looking right back up at her and asking hurtfully.  
"And me?"

Trying to hold the tears at bay as she felt them begin to well-up in her eyes, Alex replied sincerely.  
"I take you very seriously, Gene."

Weighing up her answer, Gene retorted thoughtfully.  
"D'you know our problem, Bolls?"

Alex shakes her head before he adds quietly.  
"We've lost sight of who we are."

Looking up at his words, Alex adds close to tears.

"Maybe we never knew who we were." Before turning from him and leaving his office.

* * *

Walking up to her desk, Shaz says happily.  
"Here's the OS map of Lancashire you asked for, ma'am."

Taking the map from her quickly, Alex replies politely.  
"Thanks, Shaz. Thank you."

Trying to conceal it, Alex thinks she's gotten away with it when Gene orders.  
"DI Drake, my office."

"Er, I'm just, um..."

"Now."

Sighing heavily, Alex does as she is bidden. Shaz watches her go, then turns to find a screwdriver on her chair. She swiftly flings it into the bin as if it might bite. In Gene's office, Alex closes the door and turns to face him as he asks.  
"Why did Shaz bring you that map?"

Taking a seat furthest away from him, Alex replies hesitantly.  
"Because, erm, it's somewhere in the world I've always wanted to visit."

"It's just that your idea of heading north is a trip to Brent Cross. This is about bloody Tyler again."

Not wanting to get into another argument with him, Alex replies tiredly.  
"It's nothing."

Fed up of her evasiveness, Gene retorts coldly.  
"Go. Just go home."

Shocked by his order, Alex asks disbelievingly.  
"What?"

"If a female officer is causing disconsternation amongst her male colleagues, it is the right of the senior officer to transfer her."

"Disconsternation is not a word."

"You, a woman, are upsetting a predominantly male environment."

"No, I'm upsetting _you_ because I didn't sleep with you last night. D'you know, you are the most immature man I've ever met."

"D'you know, I bet I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Not."

Holding her head in her hands, Alex utters tiredly.  
"Oh, God. Give me strength."

"D'you know, I don't think I can be in the same room as you any more, Alex."

Lifting her head back up, Alex asks mockingly.  
"Why? 'Cos you're so angry you might _**do**_ something?"

Ignoring her jibe, Gene tries to explain.  
"This is mine, all this. Keats is about to bring it down around me and you are trying to rip my guts out. Well, I'm not going to let either of you weaken me anymore."

Lowering her voice, Alex tells him truthfully.  
"You know, I've wanted to believe the best in you for so long, and now... Now I just don't know what to think."

Wanting to make her feel the same pain she had put him through, Gene retorted coldly.  
"D'you know, I'm going to level with you. S'funny, but, erm, yeah, I think I was trying to impress you. But after last night, well, you're just... you're just a hindrance."

Shaking her head as she smirked furiously, Alex leaves, taking care to slam the door behind her.

* * *

Gene bursts into CID, making straight for his office, heedless of everyone else.

Trying to catch him on the way through, Ray informs him as he walks past.  
"Guv, we've got a suspect. Guv, did you hear me?"

Gene goes to the drawer of his shelving unit and pulls out his gun as Ray continues.  
"We think the Hardymans were killed by a Dutch outfit."

Gene grabs his coat and leaves, all without a word.

As he makes his way back out of CID, Ray asks.  
"Am I invisible or something?"

"He's had another tiff with the ma'am." Shaz injects sadly.

"What, and their little moods dictate the way we do our jobs? Well, sod 'em both. This is my investigation from now on."

Keats comes in, breezing past Ray on the way out.

"Little bit busy at the minute, sir."

"Perhaps you could take a look at these, when you get a moment." Keats suggests, placing the video cassettes labelled for Ray, Chris and Shaz on Ray's desk.

"They're not health & safety, are they?" Chris asks worriedly.

"Well, they concern those things. Trust me, they're in your best interests."

Keats leaves. Ray frowns at the tapes for a moment before they leave for Rachel Miller's.

* * *

Gene looks apprehensively at the house. He gets out, checks his gun and tucks it in his belt, looking around him.

At the scarecrow, Alex carefully removes the 6620 pin and wipes the grime off it. There's a loud crack of thunder and she turns round to see Gene standing there.  
"Someone must have found it... pinned it on. There's a body buried here, Gene. It was on the news in my hospital room. Please tell me it's not Sam."

Waiting for an answer, Alex sighs dejectedly before getting the spade from the car and starts to dig.

Gene looks discomfited by this; and as thunder rolls again, he draws his gun and aims it at her as he orders.  
"Stop."

Alex carries on, not even turning round.

"I said stop."

"No!"

Alex throws aside the spade and starts to uncover what she's found with her hands. Gene looks... shocked. Alex brushes away the mud from a partially revealed skull, a large hole where the left side of it should be. She stops, and turns to Gene.  
"It's him."

Gene is in a total state of shock now. His gun still aimed towards her, but more out of habit than intent.

"Keats was right about you, Gene, all this time. And I believed in you. More than that." Alex adds brokenly.

Gene remains silent as Alex turns back to the body and pulls back a flap of fabric. She draws out a warrant card, wipes it off and opens it. It's not the answer she thought it was. Alex turns to Gene and gets up to go towards him; he just stares at the grave, a look of horrified but gradually dawning comprehension. She hands him the warrant card, and he finally lowers his gun, taking the warrant card and staring at it. Reading it to himself. He turns round like he's lost, then re-holsters his gun and walks back down the hill.

* * *

As Alex comes in, he looks at the card. On it is a picture of a proud PC #6620 of Greater Lancaster police. Constable Gene Hunt.  
"Skinny. Yeah, he was, um... He was a skinny lad, needed fattening up."

Gene tosses the warrant card down on the table and moves further into the room.  
"It was Morrison said that. His mentor. PC Morrison."

Gene looks round at the bunting and sounds of celebration echo from the past...  
"Yeah, it was Coronation Day. That was a funny one. His first week on the beat. But he had Morrison to guide him. That was until somebody gave the old fella a nip of whisky, and before you know it he's hokey cokeying with the locals. Young bobby's suddenly on his own. Someone broke in here. He heard 'em. Thought they were kids. So he kicks the door open, you know, like John Wayne or Jimmy Stewart. Bam! In he goes... You see in here..." he starts tapping his temple "In here he's not some snotty kid in a uniform. Oh, no. He's Gary Cooper in High Noon. He's the law. Only they weren't kids."

Knowing what was coming, Alex finished for him brokenly.  
"It was a man with a shotgun."

As the sound of a shot gun echoes in his head, Gene adds defiantly_._  
"Didn't deserve a shallow grave, did he? Did he, Alex?" wanting confirmation from her that he was worth more than that.

Close to tears, Alex replied quietly.  
"No. No, you didn't." After taking in this information, Alex asked. "Why didn't you tell me? All your... swagger and your bullshit. And in reality..."

Cutting her off, Gene replies honestly.  
"I forgot everything. You know what? I wish I still had."

Hiding in the shadows, Keats says mockingly.  
"Oh, that is beautiful. Corny, but, er, very atmospheric."

Keats appears out of a dark corner, accompanied by the sound of screams in the distance.  
"So, there we are. This boy in a man's uniform. Head swimming with machismo and bravado and... something else ending in O. Oh, I can't think of another one. BANG! It's over." Miming a smoking gun, he adds pointedly. "And you're here."

Not knowing what he was talking about, Alex asks as she looks at Gene.  
"What is "here"? Tell me."

"Gene? Is it, um... is it coming back to you? Can you help the lady out? Hah hah hah hah."

Keats chuckles. Gene is still getting to grips with the truth, and arguably failing as he replies slowly.  
"It's, er... somewhere where we go to sort ourselves... Coppers."

Realising what he meant, Alex uttered disbelievingly.

"But... but you're talking about people who are... People who..."

At Gene nod, Keats continues.  
"But you got to admit, when you know the truth about him, it explains a lot. Ego. An immature relationship with alcohol. A curious uncertainty about the opposite sex?" Looking over at Gene, he walks over to him as he continued to mock him. "Gradually they came to you. Those who had issues with their passing. And you tucked in their shirts and you wiped their noses. Heh? Sorting out the troubled souls of Her Majesty's Constabulary. Ray. Chris. Shaz. Oh, they've been here a long time, haven't they, eh? A lot of issues."

Gene is a broken man, staring into the middle distance. He makes an effort to rally.  
"You touch them, I will snap your neck like a twig."

"Oh, perfect. A little bit of boyish defiance left in you. Magic." Turning to Alex, adds deceivingly. "This man has had them... has had them imprisoned in his fantasy. And I've watched you help them lay their demons to rest, Alex. Just the one thing they don't know is that, unlike you, they're compromised."

Not wanting to lose her, Gene pleads brokenly.  
"Alex..."

Understanding now, Alex thinks aloud.  
"Sam... Sam came back here after he threw himself off that building, but he knew that it couldn't last." Looking over at Gene, she asked unnerved. "Did you help them both on their way, Gene? Did you? Sam and Annie?"

"All I knew, Sam had to go. End of."

Voice trembling, Alex retorted tearfully.  
"You helped Sam. Do I mean nothing to you, Gene? I only wanted to get back to my little girl. That's all."

"He doesn't want you home. He wants you here, with him."

A look of guilt crosses Gene's face as Alex sobs.  
"No, I've fought so hard."

Alex turns to Keats, who offers comfort.  
"Oh, you have, yeah. Sshh. You've been amazing. Listen, you have done all you can to get home. There's just one last thing to accomplish, Alex. Yeah? Help me explain the truth to Ray, Chris and Shaz."

Alex nods before stating determinedly.  
"I'm doing this for Molly. Because she can't be without me."

"You placed your trust in the wrong person, is all. Hunt will try and twist you around his finger one last time. I promise you, before this is over, he will try and trick you. And when that moment comes, you will... know."

Gene's so devastated by the memories that have been uncovered, he remains frozen in shock as Alex and Keats move to leave the farmhouse.

* * *

As Alex has propped herself with her back against her over-turned desk, sitting on the floor opposite Gene, he dabs at his bleeding nose with a hankie.

"You know, when I first came here, I can't tell you how scared I was. Spent half my life studying psychosis and there I was. Thought I was as mad as a bag of bees."

"But you looked good though."

"I was dressed as a prostitute."

"My point."

"And there was this car...and those boots." _Alex gives a little smile as she adds warmly. _"And you. Gene Hunt."

"My real name is Nigel Perkins. No, I'm joking. It's Gene Hunt."

"You know, you're the most difficult, stubborn, obnoxious, misogynistic and reckless human being I've ever met." Alex retorted lovingly

"Come on. Surely you've missed one out?"

"And yet somehow, you make us all feel safe."

Knowing what she was trying to do, Gene remarked tiredly.  
"It's over, Bolly. It's no use trying to cheer me up."

"Just tell me. What happened to Sam? You said the last thing he did was go to the pub. Why?"

"You don't need to put the word "why" after the word "pub"."

Not letting him off the hook that easily, Alex pushed.  
"Why?"

"Because that's what you do after a job."

"You foil a blag, you go to the boozer. But is that how it's meant to end, Gene?"

When he doesn't answer, Alex glances over at the white board and gets up for a closer look.

"According to this, Ray's planned a raid. London East Aerodrome. Eric Hoorsten."

Flicking through the papers on Ray's desk, Alex says impressed.  
"They're planning to put Shaz in undercover. Arrest them in the act of receiving the gems. That's very ambitious. Well done, Ray."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because we're coppers. That's what we do. But if you've got any better ideas?"

"Yes. And it involves 18 pints, a dozen whisky chasers and a barmaid with honkers like a pair of Wehrmacht Zeppelins."

"Oh, Guv!"

"Don't call me that."

Trying to persuade him with a little psychology, Alex states encouragingly.  
"The flight's at 12. High noon."

Gene barely twitches. Alex sighs in exasperation and advances on the whiteboard.  
"Back-up. Put Terry, on the perimeter fence..."

Unable to keep quiet about her ever-increasingly bad plan, Gene pipes up.  
"Terry? Any idea how bad his eyesight is? They call him Mr Magoo behind his back."

"All right, Bammo."

Still sitting down on the floor, Gene instructed.  
"Why don't you draw them into the cargo hanger?"

"Cargo hanger."

"Put Bammo and Cotsey on perimeter. You keep them well out of it till things start getting a bit tasty. Keep the pandas well out of it. They can stay up on the apron road, which..."

Alex looks over her shoulder at him, appearing, to him, to be out of her depth.

"Oh, give over, woman." Gene struggles to his feet and goes over to the map of the aerodrome on the whiteboard.  
"Here, just west of the runway. This line of trees, well, you won't see them from there. Useless bunch of wooden tops. Why are we doing this, Bolly? I've lost my bloody team."

Admiring his determination and courage, Alex let her gaze wonder over him momentarily before retorting softly.  
"No, they'll come. Chris took a radio. They don't want to lose you, Guv."

Seeing his disbelieving look, Alex added tenderly.

"And neither do I."

Snapping his attention back to her face, Gene smiled warmly at her as he nodded in understanding.

* * *

Standing in front of his desk, Gene senses her as she comes into his office, shutting the door gently as she comes to sit down in front of him.

"You're Gene Hunt. You're their Guv. That's what I'm here for... if nothing else."

Looking down at her, Gene gazes at her warmly as he says tenderly.  
"Thank you."

As Gene and Alex step out of his office to address the rest of CID; who are arming up, Shaz arrives, dressed as a Nether Fly Air hostess.

Coming to stand in front of them, Shaz informs them.  
"They'll be expecting a courier, Guv."

Still hopeful for Chris and Ray, Gene asks.  
"DI Carling? DC Skelton?"

Shaking her head sadly, Shaz says quietly.  
"I'm sorry, Guv."

"Are you all right, Shaz?"

"About wearing a dead woman's clothes? Seems appropriate, ma'am.

Snapping out of his musings, Gene addresses the troops.  
"Morning."

"Morning, Guv."

"All right, they're from Holland and they're nasty. Apprehend with rampant prejudice. You seen the map?"

"Yes, Guv."

"Know your positions?"

"Yes, Guv."

"Are you armed bastards?"

Not bothering to hide a small smirk at his phrase, Alex looks over longingly at Gene as the rest of CID reply enthusiastically.  
"Yes, Guv!"

Feeling an immense surge of pride in his team, Gene placed his gun safely in his holder as he said rousingly.  
"Right, gentlemen. Saddle up."

* * *

Taking in the battered wreck of his car, Gene turns back to Hoorsten as he shouts.  
"He's killed the Quattro. He's bloody killed my Quattro. Oi! I'm arresting you for murdering my car, you dyke-digging tosspot!"

Hoorsten goes to aim the gun he still has in his hand, but Gene fires first, and again to make sure. Hoorsten slumps to the ground, dead. Gene and Alex approach Ray and Chris.

"That's a take-down. Job done."

"So what now then, Guv?"

"Pub."

Smiling in agreement, Chris utters happily.  
"Pub."

Shaz echoes the sentiment.  
"Pub."

Nodding, Ray concurs.  
"Pub."

As Gene turns to Alex, she smiles back saying softly.  
"Pub."

Gene turns back to the Quattro and uttered in disappointment.  
"Oh, bugger."

* * *

As the rest of CID raised a glass to Luigi as he waited on them for the last time, he looked round the room in search of his two favourite customers. As Shaz indicated towards the stair case subtly, Luigi's face broke out into a grin of genuine happiness as he realised that they had finally acknowledged what was plain to see for everyone else.

Following her with trepidation into her flat, Gene walked over to the middle of the living room and stood rooted to the spot as he remembered the circumstances he was in the previous night he stood there.

Turning to face him as she stood next to the cassette player which she'd left running last night, Alex took pity on his fearful stare as he continued to stand stock still, eyes seeming to be looking off into the distance. Rewinding the tape, Alex pressed play and came to stand in front of him as the first few bars of 'True' by Spandau Ballet, taking his hands in hers as she spoke softly.

"Gene...look at me."

Hearing the plea in her voice; Gene looked up at her as she pulled him a little bit closer, whispering tenderly.

"Hold me."

Gulping at their proximity, Gene took his hand from hers and held her securely to him at the waist as she laced their fingers together with their other hands. Closing her eyes briefly as his scent washed over her; Alex's breath hitched as she felt his lips press softly to her forehead, smiling happily as he moved to whisper in her ear tenderly.

"You sure you haven't got any Herp Albert?"

Opening her eyes as she felt him pull away, Alex shook her head minimally as she said huskily.

"No."

Raising his eyebrows at her answer, Gene couldn't resist teasing her as he asked softly.

"'No' you haven't or 'no' you don't know?"

Smirking at his insistence, Alex shook her head slightly as she replied softly.

"I don't have his music, Gene"

Sharing a longing look, Alex swallowed as she noticed his clear blue eyes turn a darker shade of blue. Feeling herself melt under his gaze, Alex closed her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. Swaying softly to the music as she leant gently against him, Gene felt a strong sense of déjà vu come over him. Looking down at her, he couldn't resist as he turned his head and brushed a kiss to her forehead again, lingering when he heard her breathing change slightly.

Opening her eyes as she felt him pull away slightly, Alex lifted her head from his shoulder and held his gaze as he looked back at her, warmth and unrestrained love reflected in his eyes. Watching as his eyelashes fluttered closed, Alex leaned in as he brought his head closer. Sensing he was holding back a little; Alex couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at his courteousness, allowing her to make the final decision as to whether or not she still wanted to.

Tilting her head slightly to the right, Alex closed her eyes slowly as she closed the gap between them. Finally, as their lips met; Alex whimpered softly as he pressed his mouth more insistently to hers, coaxing her to grant him entry as he ran his tongue sensually along her lips. Moaning into his mouth as his tongue slipped past her lips, Alex felt a delicious shiver run up her spine as he pulled her tighter against him and duelled his tongue with hers.

Holding her tighter to him; Gene moved his hand to the small of her back as she moaned louder into his mouth, slipping the hand that had previously been holding hers into her hair as he pulled her head closer to him as she gripped his shoulder for anchorage. Revelling in the contrast as her soft lips glided over his, Gene found himself hanging onto his self control by a thread when she ground her hips torturing slow against his.

Breaking the kiss; Gene heard her gasp as he pushed back slightly against her hips, resting his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes to her heated gaze. Feeling him lean against her; Alex closed her eyes as his breath floated down her throat, causing an uncontrollable shudder to pass through her.

Leaning back slightly, Gene opened his eyes briefly as he uttered tenderly.

"Bolls."

Hearing the desire run through his voice, Alex sighed softly as she felt him cup her face in both his hands and lower his mouth back to hers. As his tongue duelled with hers in unison, Gene pulled her flush against him as he slipped his hands under at the back of her jumper to hold her to him whilst he slowly grinded his pelvis against hers.

Groaning into his mouth at the feel of his hands as they slipped under her top and travelled higher on her back, Alex mimicked her lower body's movements with her mouth as she backed him up against the wall for leverage.

Pulling her closer to him as she started to grind more purposefully against him, Gene was rewarded with a guttural moan when she released his mouth and brought her lips next to his ear, whispering hoarsely.

"Gene...please..."

Gene held her closer to him still as he thrust gently against her before flipping them, so that she was the one pressed against the wall.

Placing open-mouthed kisses across her neck, Gene increased the pressure of his gentle thrusts as she began to pant heavily into his ear. "Ugh...God, don't stop."

Banging her head back against the wall as he focused on her sweet spot below her ear, Alex closed her eyes in pleasure as he pulled her leggins down gradually, lifting her left thigh and holding it firmly as he meandered his right hand upwards, massaging her inner thigh which caused her to groan loudly into his ear. "Ugh..._Gene."_

Grunting in an effort to keep some self-control, Gene continued to thrust minutely against her other thigh as he cupped her through her panties. Rubbing back and forth across her centre, applying the tiniest amount of pressure for her, Gene nearly came undone at the chant she was voicing directly into his ear at each pass. "Ugh..._ugh...UGH...GUV!"_

Steeling his self-control at her utterance of 'Guv' in such a lust-driven way, Gene slipped his hand into her pants to find her absolutely coated. Hissing against her neck, Gene uttered raggedly.

"God, Alex."

Bucking against his hand as his breath washed over her neck, Alex gripped his head fiercely when he slipped two fingers inside her. Brushing her inner walls with the pads of his fingers, Gene heard her breath catch when he caught a particular spot. Knowing exactly what he'd found, Gene concentrated all his attention on that area, inserting a third finger to maximise the stretch as she started to grind down hard on his hand, visibly trembling as he increased the pressure on the outside of her opening with his thumb, stroking her to pleasure her even more.

Holding his head closer to her as he resumed kissing her neck, Alex's self-control vanished when he gently pulled her earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it as he drove his fingers up into her just that little bit harder.

Fisting her hands into his hair, Alex gasped into his ear when she felt him set up a counter rhythm as she pushed herself up and slammed herself back down onto his willing hand. Creating a greater build-up for her release which she knew she was going to come extremely hard from. Harder than she could ever remember experiencing before, and that thought inspired her next move which, if she were honest with herself, she couldn't have foreseen the consequences of.

Raising her leg higher on his waist, Alex inadvertently allowed him better access, and in doing so, created a lot more friction than she'd anticipated, drawing out her pleasure to almost unbearable levels.

Thrusting up deeply into her now, Gene was beginning to lose what little was left of his self-control as she began to impale herself onto his hand, breathing in his ear as she started to draw him in deeper still.

"Oh God, _please...more Gene, please..."_

Never being one to refuse her anything, Gene got hold of her left hip and pulled her down onto his fingers as he thrust them up powerfully into her core, twisting them just a fraction of an inch as she grabbed hold of him almost painfully to ground herself down on him. Releasing a loud groan of pure pleasure right into his ear.

"Ugh..._God...yes...Guv...yes."_

Feeling the first flutters of her orgasm, Alex yanked his mouth to hers and plundered it with her tongue, pulling his head ever closer to hers as her release began to make its way up her spine.

Knowing how close she was by the constant clenching his fingers were trapped in, Gene sought her G-spot once more and groaned in time with her as she trembled in his arms.

Breaking their kiss, Alex gasped for air as her orgasm ripped through her, bucking against his hand as he thrust his fingers relentlessly up into her, drawing out her release.

As she came down from her high, Alex was just about coherent enough to hear him whisper into her ear.

"I love you."

Closing her eyes to prevent the tears from falling at his words, Alex simply turned her head and placed a gentle kiss to his left temple, lingering there briefly to savour the moment.

Withdrawing his fingers from her carefully, Gene grabbed a tissue from the coffee table to clean her up. Touched by his intention to help her first before tending to himself, Alex caressed his cheek tenderly, drawing his attention to her face after he discarded the tissue, wiping his fingers in the process as he asked.

"You okay, Bolls?"

Smiling warmly at his concern for her, Alex pulled him towards her for a heart-felt kiss.

As she released his mouth, Gene retorted quietly.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Smiling coyly at him, Alex pushed him away from her slightly as she pushed herself off from the wall and grabbed his hand as she began to walk down the hallway. Following her lead; Gene willing let her take him down the hallway to her bedroom, pulling her back to him as the door to her room closed behind them.

* * *

As light glows from the windows of the pub, the sound of laughter and cheerful conversation can be heard within. Gene and Alex , along with the rest of CID stopped a few yards away from the pub as Ray uttered in disbelief.  
"But this isn't..."

As Chris smiled at his friend's bewilderment at the sight of The Railway Arms on the streets of London, a figure opened the door and stepped out into the street.

Spreading his arms wide in a welcome gesture, Nelson spoke soothingly in his Jamaican accent.  
"Nice to see you again, mon brave."

"Beer still the same, Nelson?"

"Heh. Of course it is."

"Never mind."

Still unable to comprehend how the pub was here, Ray muttered in confusion.  
"I mean, it can't be. It's..."

"Ray, stop acting the drippy Alice and get a round in, and get one in for me an' all."

Shaz goes up to Gene and kisses him on the cheek before he orders good naturedly.  
"You keep him out of trouble, Detective Constable Granger."

Smiling warmly, Shaz replied softly.  
"Yes, Guv."

Chris smiles, pleased, then sets off towards the pub as he asks.  
"Not coming in, Guv?"

"No, not right now."

"You don't want a pint? Or a red wine? Or a short? Pint and a chaser? Crisps? Scratchings? Or both? I mean, Nelson does Ringos."

Walking up to him, Shaz halts his questions with a kiss before saying tenderly.  
"I love you, Chris. Not Lewis Collins, you. I'll always love you forever and a day, you got that?"

"Fab."

They embrace as Gene turns to Ray, who's still looking at The Railway Arms in amazement. Ray glances at Gene. Chris and Shaz turn back to encourage him.

"Coming, Ray?"

Nodding to Chris, Ray turned to Gene as he said sincerely.  
"You are, and always will be... the Guv."

"Danger of getting poofy, Raymondo."

Smiling at his typical response, Ray retorts quietly.  
"Sorry, Guv."

As Gene holds out his hand and they shake. Ray goes to join Chris and Shaz.

"See you in a minute, boss. Er, ma'am." Chris adds, waving as Alex waves back sadly.

"Come on. Come on through. I just put on a fresh barrel." Nelson opens the door for them and the sounds of revelry float out.

Standing near the door, Chris informs Ray.  
"Spoof you for the second round."

"I'm not spoofing."

Alex watches them, tears in her eyes at the fact they're still managing to argue_. _

"Spoofing? What is that, like spooning?"

"Look, I love this pub, and I'm not taking a plonk in if she's going to spoil it."

"Don't panic, Ray. I ain't going to be no gooseberry. Blimey, I'm amazed you two never tied the knot."

"It's legal in Holland." Chris injected.

"Can we talk about something else like... women, or snooker?"

"Come on." Taking Ray's arm, Shaz dragged him to the door as he continued.

"Football? Crisps? Any kind of pub talk."

Chris, Shaz and Ray file into the pub, Nelson holds the door open for them as Ray's the last to pass him, uttering.  
"Now you're talking."

Nelson turns to look at Alex, who gasps. He indicates she should come too, then goes back into The Railways Arms saying cheerily.  
"All right, what you having? Heh heh heh heh."

The sounds of chatter and music fades away as he closes the door, and Alex turns to Gene who has walked back a couple of steps. Coming over to him, Alex says softly.  
"So, that's it. I help bring them here with you. It's over. I've done it. I can go home, Gene."

Gene looks at her. A sound, not unlike the single note of a flat-lining heart rate monitor, has been increasing in volume.

"Gene?"

As the image of herself flashes through herself once, Alex suddenly realises she might not be able to get home.  
"I'm lying in a... in a hospital bed."

Moving towards her, Gene tries to comfort her as he says.  
"Come here, Bolls."

Pushing him away, Alex cries desperately.  
"No! No, it isn't true!"

Coming up behind them, Keats interrupts.  
"Of course it's not true. He wants you to give up on your life. I told you he'd trick you."

Alex looks at Gene who doesn't meet her eye.

"Here, Alex." Keats pulls a striped uniform scarf from round his neck and offers it to her.

"It's Molly's." holding it to her face, she utters tearfully. "It's hers."

"She's waiting for you. I can take you to her, Alex."

Gene gives a slight shake of his head. Keats tries to maintain a saddened look a bit but Alex suddenly asks knowingly.  
"What time is it?"

"What?"

"What time is it? Show me. Show me your watch."

Alex grabs for his wrist as he tries to stop her, saying hesitantly.  
"No. No, it's... it's broken."

Glancing at the watch face, she utters thoughtfully.  
"It's 9:06. It's always 9:06."

Pulling back from him, she takes a few steps back as she says tearfully, the reality of the situation dawning on her.  
"That was the time in my hospital room."

"Alex..."

"That was the time..."

"No, look."

"...was the time..."

"Look, Alex, I... I..."

Gene steps forward between them, Keats.  
"Hello, Jimbo."

Gene throws Keats a jaw-cracking punch in the face and watches in amusement as he crumbles to the floor whimpering.

"Aargh! Ah."

"Goodbye, Jimbo."

"Aargh! Aargh! Aargh!"

As Keats flails about on the tarmac Gene turns to Alex as she looks helplessly at Gene, holding up Molly's scarf as she utters tearfully.  
"My baby."

"I know, I know, I know. Way of the world, Alex. She'll be fine."

Reassured, Alex nods as she lets his words sink in. Realising he was about to tell her to go into The Railway Arms, she begs him to let her stay.  
"All right. Listen. Lis... listen to me. I can stay here... with you." Grabbing hold of his lapels, Alex sobs as she says. "You can't do this... you can't do this on your own. You need me, Gene. I can't... I can't go in there!"

Smiling slightly at her insistence, Gene retorts warmly.  
"Yes, you can. They've got a saloon bar. Can't have you putting me off my stride, can I? I mean, I'll end up wondering if I'm not completely right all the time. Can't have that. Weren't bad though, were we?"

Alex pulls herself together and takes the 6620 pin out of her pocket and offers it to him.  
"Here."

Gene takes it, looks at it and then looks back up at her as he utters fondly.  
"See you around, Bolly kecks."

Knowing this was her last chance to see him again, Alex leans forward and rests her hand upon his cheek as he meets her half way for their last kiss. Closing her eyes tightly as he pushes back to her one last time, Alex pulls back as she whispers softly.  
"Goodbye, Guv."

Smiling at her return to his honorary title, Gene utters brokenly.  
"Go."

Alex casts one last look at him before she turns and walks to the door of the pub. Waiting to hear him call her back, Alex sighed silently as he remained quiet before taking a deep breath and opening it.

As she goes in, Gene watches her leave; wanting nothing more than to call her back, but knowing he can't. As she disappears into a bright flash of light as the door closes, he looks down at the 6620 pin in his hand. Keats, meanwhile, has recovered and starts to laugh hysterically.  
"Aargh, aargh!"

An expression of annoyed resignation crosses Gene's face, before he turns round to Keats as he says mockingly.  
"All alone. No-one to care. Ahhh... diddums."

Keats laugh turns into a sickening cackle as Gene looks at him; unmoved for a while, before grabbing him by the lapels. Staring at him, Gene then pushes him away. Keats stumbles away but starts singing sneeringly.  
"We'll meet again. Don't know where. Don't know when..."

Keats starts on his way, laughing softly before turning round and adding insult to injury.  
"All alone, Gene. See ya. Wouldn't wanna be ya."

As Keats walks away; laughing, Gene is left standing outside the pub, feeling more alone now than ever.

* * *

CID is reasonably busy as Gen comes in. He pauses by Alex's desk for a moment and looks at the '6-6-20' carved into the surface. The sounds of CID die away and he looks around, then goes to his office. On the desk is a glass, a bottle of scotch and a brochure for the Mercedes-Benz he slips his coat off and hangs it on the coat stand, a vision of young Gene appears in the reflection as the door to his office closes. Gene looks round, surprised, but there's no-one to be seen. He pours himself a drink, sits down with the car brochure and puts his feet up.

The main door to CID bursts open and a new arrival makes his entrance. Gene doesn't even glance up as the man asks in confusion.  
"What the hell is this? Where's my office?"

Gene stops drinking and lowers his glass as the man continues.  
"One of your jokers give me back my iPhone. Now!"

The existing members of CID are standing, staring at the man as he gets increasingly angry.  
"Well, who the hell do you think you are? This is my office. Right here. Where's my office?"

In his office, Gene gets to his feet and makes his way to the door as the man shouts.  
"One of you morons say something! WHERE'S MY OFFICE?"

Opening his door, Gene and leans out and says gruffly.  
"A word in your shell-like, pal."

The End


End file.
